Holding you, and swinging
by Lonely Loony
Summary: E se Saint Seiya se passasse todo num Universo Alternativo do século 21, incluindo alguns personagens originais? Cavaleiros de Ouro, apenas. Mas todo mundo com uma vida -quase- normal. Um shoujo manga bem básico. AU
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 01

Mu andava pela cidade iluminada solitário como sempre. Não gostava de deixar seu irmão menor sozinho, mas ele saberia se cuidar por uma noite. Kiki era um garoto inteligente para sua idade. Ele mesmo dizia que Mu se preocupava demais.

Desde que seus pais morreram naquele acidente ele se sentia muito sozinho e melancólico. Sua mãe sempre fora alegre e viva, o esteio da casa, e pior é que seu irmão se parecia tanto com ela... E o pai... Aquela parecia uma família saída de um comercial de margarina. E num piscar de olhos nada disso existia mais.

Ele pegou seu celular e discou um número que estava na agenda. A voz que atendeu do outro lado lhe trouxe conforto.

- Estive esperando sua ligação muito antes. Eu e os rapazes vamos sair. Não quer vir junto? Ou Kiki não pode ficar sozinho?

- Não, Shaka... O Kiki nunca se importou em ficar sozinho. Na verdade ele nem dá trabalho, é uma criança muito especial. Mas me sinto culpado por deixá-lo sozinho. Será que não daria para fazermos uma reunião lá em casa, como da última vez?

Shaka riu.

- Mu, onde você está? Nem está em casa, não é? Posso ouvir carros. Agora já é tarde para se sentir culpado. E fazer reuniões na sua casa... Bem, vocês ficam muito em casa, não acham? Não é saudável! E para nós seis ficaria muito apertado. E conversas de adultos não são apropriadas para uma criança... – Shaka disse, caçoando.

- Kiki é mais maduro do que você pensa, e você sabe disso. Não gosto mesmo de deixá-lo sozinho. Por favor, chame os rapazes. Vai ser lá em casa. Não estou a fim de ir a um lugar muito agitado hoje.

* * *

Mu, Shaka, Aioria, Miro, Saga e Kanon eram um grupo inseparável, amigos infância, quase todos órfãos. Todos se conheciam do mesmo orfanato e tinham em comum a vida sofrida que levaram. Exceto por Mu e Shaka. Já esta era um história bem singular.

Mu conheceu Shaka numa viagem que fez para Índia, com seus pais, onde Shaka treinava para se tornar um monge budista. Ele era o mais novo entre todos os homens no mosteiro, além de ser órfão. Shaka e Mu se tornaram amigos desde então e voltaram para o Japão juntos. Os dois eram como irmãos, mas Shaka não quis depender de seus pais adotivos e resolveu morar em sua própria casa, com simplicidade, segundo suas crenças. Mu também não gostava de ostentação, mas jamais conseguiria abandonar a casa de sua família, que abrigava tantas lembranças boas. E Kiki gostava de lá. Era o lar deles.

A casa de Mu era praticamente uma mansão. Seus pais haviam sido arqueólogos e deixaram aos irmãos uma boa quantia em dinheiro. Aliás, todos os seis amigos eram consideravelmente bem de vida.

Eles estavam conversando à beira da piscina, pois estava um clima agradável, mesmo à noite.

- Você diz isso, mas fica difícil aguentar todas essas garotas no meu pé... – disse Miro. – E a maioria delas nem é bonita.

Saga riu, desdenhando.

- E por falar em garotas que não saem do pé, eu sim é que tenho sorte.

Kanon deu um grunhido, irritado. Odiava como o irmão era convencido.

Saga e Kanon eram gêmeos. E apesar de serem idênticos na aparência, não poderiam ter personalidades mais diferentes. Kanon não tinha o temperamento de Saga, sabia ser mais doce e brando e não tinha nem metade da popularidade do irmão. Saga era metido, tinha um temperamento péssimo (apesar de saber esconder bem isso) e se especializara em partir corações. Quando ele estava perto, ninguém prestava atenção em Kanon. O fato era que ninguém nunca prestava muita atenção nele, mesmo.

- Como assim, sorte? – disse Miro, sorrindo, curioso, segurando seu copo de _Bloody Mary_ mal preparada.

- A Lavelle. Sabem, a da nossa sala? Ela parece estar sempre arranjando desculpas para vir falar comigo. E juro que já a peguei olhando para mim. Esse ano ela não me escapa!

- A_ Lavelle_? – disse Aioria, tão espantado quanto Miro. – Se você conseguir alguma coisa com ela vão venerar o chão em que você pisa! Ela é a garota mais linda da Universidade, ou melhor, acho que nunca vi garota mais linda que ela!

- Incrível como vocês são superficiais. – disse Kanon. – Deve ser horrível não poder confiar em ninguém porque não veem em você nada além de uma casca vazia!

Mu sorriu. Aquela conversa estava se tornando idiota demais para ele. A intervenção de Kanon veio em boa hora e foi muito bem feita.

Mas Saga riu, de novo. Desta vez foi uma risada de escárnio, ofensiva.

- E isso vindo de outro daqueles que estão na fila! Se ela fosse banguela e careca com certeza você não a defenderia! Ou melhor, nem estaria interessado! É demais para você, não é, irmãozinho? Ter que viver sempre à minha sombra, dos meus restos?

- Maldito seja, Saga!

E Kanon se levantou, deixando seu _drink_ cair no chão e avançando no irmão.

Mas Aioria foi mais rápido e o segurou.

- Parem com isso! Isso é ridículo, vocês parecem crianças! Como pode irmãos brigarem assim? Vocês deveriam ser amigos!

Kanon tremia de raiva, lágrimas saindo de seus olhos. Foi preciso que Mu fosse ajudar Aioria a segurá-lo. Saga sorria, sarcástico.

- Ainda bem que Kiki está dormindo. – disse Mu, depois que tudo se acalmou. Da próxima vez você e Saga virão separados.

Aioria estava com uma expressão sombria. _Odiava_ o relacionamento doentio daqueles dois. Sua maior dor era a perda de seu irmão, Aioros, da qual ele nunca se recuperou. Sempre que via Saga e Kanon, Mu e Kiki sentia um aperto no peito. E ao ver irmãos, ainda mais _gêmeos_ brigando assim... Tinha de lutar para não chorar. Olhou para o céu e viu uma estrela cadente. Tentou se distrair.

- Declaro a reunião encerrada por hoje. Já foi emoção demais para mim. – disse Mu, sempre solene.

- Obrigado, Saga. – falou Miro.

- Tanto faz. A gente se vê amanhã.

Todos se foram, menos Shaka.

- Quer que eu fique, Mu? Posso dormir aqui hoje?

Mu sentiu que alívio lhe inundava a alma. Shaka parecia sempre ler seu pensamento.

Ele nem precisou responder.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 02 –

As férias haviam terminado e os garotos se preparavam para o segundo ano de faculdade juntos.

O dia estava ensolarado e havia várias caras novas. Mal haviam chegado e Miro já estava flertando com uma loira turbinada, que piscou para ele.

- Bem, agora pelo menos você não pode reclamar – riu Mu.

- Uma piscadela, é o máximo que eu consigo extrair delas. É a minha sina, meu amigo. Mas não conte a ninguém.

Para a surpresa de Miro, risadas ressoaram em suas costas. Ele se voltou, ultrajado.

Eram aqueles dois.

- Quer dizer que você não tem muita sorte com as mulheres, _Suzuki_? Como conseguiu chegar à faculdade sem que alguém lhe quebrasse a cara? Seu perdedor!

Eram Shura e Camus. E Camus só olhava para cena com aquele seu olhar frio, impassível, enquanto Shura fazia as piadinhas.

- _Watanabe_. Eu é que vou quebrar sua cara. O que eu acho incrível é que eu tenha me controlado até hoje.

- A qualquer hora e em qualquer lugar, Suzuki.

Shura levantou o punho ao mesmo tempo em que Miro. Mas Mu, balançando a cabeça negativamente e olhando fixamente para o amigo, abaixou o punho deste e sussurrou:

_- Não vale a pena._

Miro, por mais que odiasse, sempre ouvia Mu. Havia algo nele, uma força, um magnetismo... Era impossível desobedecê-lo, tirar-lhe a razão.

- Ora, Suzuki... Você obedece ao seu namoradinho, é? Eu poderia facilmente dar uma surra nos dois!

- Abaixe esse punho e pare de me envergonhar, Shura – disse Camus, que até agora só olhara para a cena, impassível. – Você sabe que não tem nenhuma chance contra os dois.

Shura olhou para Camus, ultrajado. Mas antes que ele retrucasse, o sinal tocou.

Mu se virou para ir e com um último olhar, Miro o seguiu. Shura, irado, seguiu Camus na direção oposta.

As aulas da manhã se passaram sem nenhum incidente. Mu e os outros combinaram de se encontrar para o almoço após este passar na biblioteca. Era seu lugar favorito naquela faculdade. Tão vasta e ele já havia lido quase todas as obras literárias de lá...

E quando ele entrou, ele a viu.

Aqueles cabelos vermelhos mais pareciam chamas. Brilhavam, pareciam iluminar o recinto. Quando ela movia a cabeça eles pareciam brilhar ainda mais. Ela traçou uma linha com o dedo indicador na página em que estava lendo, olhou para cima, pensativa, como se estivesse absorvendo o conteúdo... E ele pôde ver que seus olhos eram verdes, pareciam esmeraldas. Ela encostou a lapiseira rosa nos lábios, abaixou novamente a cabeça, fazendo com que seus longos cabelos vermelhos se sacudissem e anotou alguma coisa.

Então, fechou o livro e foi colocá-lo no lugar. Como ela se movia com graça e delicadeza! Ele nunca havia visto ninguém assim. O que será que ela estava lendo?

Ele tremia. Queria falar com ela. Mas o que diria? Sua boca estava seca. Suas pernas pareciam feitas de geleia. Seu coração estava acelerado e batia tão alto que era impossível que ela ou alguém lá não estivesse ouvindo.

Ele sentiu que a conhecia de algum lugar. Sentiu-se imediatamente conectado a ela. _Precisava_ falar com ela. Se fosse, saberia o que dizer.

E ele finalmente começou a se mover, quando ela olhou para ele e sorriu, um sorriso radiante. Ele parou de respirar e seu coração também quase parou.

Mas na direção dela, veio um garoto loiro, bonito. E a abraçou. Ela disse a ele alguma coisa e os dois saíram de mãos dadas da biblioteca.

Ela passou por ele sem sequer notá-lo. E Mu, ao vê-la de mãos dadas com aquele garoto loiro, sentiu uma profunda tristeza, sem saber por quê... Mas não teve mais vontade de pegar nenhum livro. Só queria sair daquela biblioteca o mais rápido possível.

* * *

- Mu, você ouviu alguma coisa do que eu disse? – perguntou Saga, atirando nele um pedaço de seu bolinho.

- Não, ele não ouviu. – disse Kanon. – E com certeza está melhor assim.

Saga nem se dignou a olhar para o irmão.

- Eu disse que hoje a Lavelle veio falar comigo. Eu me fingi de idiota, é claro.

- Você não precisa fingir. – disse Kanon.

Todos riram, menos Saga.

- O que eu quero dizer, é o seguinte. Ela me chamou para sair e eu fingi que não sei que ela está totalmente na minha.

- Saga... – disse Mu – Eu não conheço essa pobre garota, mas não acho que ela mereça passar por isso. Quer mesmo fazê-la sofrer? O que vai ganhar com isso?

- Não quero fazer ninguém sofrer. Só quero me divertir.

- Pelo menos alguém aqui se diverte – disse Miro.

- Mu – interrompeu Aioria – por que você está tão chateado?

- Ah, então você também percebeu? – disse Shaka. – Eu não ia dizer nada para depois nós dois conversarmos a sós, mas...

Todos olharam bravos para Shaka.

- Mu é nosso amigo tanto quanto seu – disse Saga, olhando com aquele olhar sério, perturbador. – Só porque você acha que pode monopolizá-lo não significa que nós não nos preocupemos.

Shaka corou.

- Eu... Eu não... Bem, é claro que somos todos amigos, não é minha intenção monopolizar...

- Pessoal... – disse Mu, rindo – Fico muito lisonjeado. Não deem uma bronca em Shaka, vocês todos são meus amigos, todos significam para mim.

- Ack, que bichisse. – disse Miro. - Vamos parar com isso. Senão eu vou chorar aqui, ou vomitar.

Todos riram. Mas Mu parou no meio da ação ao ver alguém adentrar o refeitório.

Era Lavelle. Os cinco olhavam para Mu intrigados.

- Mu. – disse Saga, piscando para ele. – Ainda somos amigos, não somos?

Mas não era Lavelle que chamara atenção. Era a garota que estava a seu lado.

Aquela menina ruiva.

As mãos de Mu ficaram úmidas de suor. Por que ele ficava tão nervoso? Nada era capaz de afetá-lo assim. Afinal, era só uma garota! _"Qual o problema? Vá lá e fale com ela!", _ ele pensava.

Lavelle e menina ruiva se sentaram numa mesa para seis. Logo depois, aquele garoto loiro, Shura e Camus vieram se juntar a elas.

Saga suspirou.

- Como aqueles perdedores conseguem estar no mesmo grupo que a Lavelle?

- Não sei do que você está reclamando. – disse Miro. – É de você que ela está a fim.

Kanon estava praticamente soltando fumaça.

- Quem é aquela garota que está com eles? – perguntou Mu, tentando parecer indiferente.

Eles se entreolharam trocando sorrisinhos de cumplicidade, para a vergonha de Mu. Mas ele fingiu não perceber nada.

- Não fazemos ideia - disse Shaka, ainda sorrindo. – Acho que é uma caloura. _Por quê?_

- Ora. Não posso perguntar? Nunca a vi por aqui também.

- Se quiser posso ir lá perguntar – disse Saga. – É uma boa desculpa para ir à mesa da Lavelle e tirar aquela carinha de satisfação do Watanabe.

- Não precisa ir por minha causa – disse Mu, ainda tentando parecer indiferente, mas soando ansioso. – Não quero que você arrume confusão.

Saga sorriu com o canto da boca e se dirigiu à mesa de Lavelle.

Lavelle estava deslumbrante como sempre. Seus cabelos loiros platinados eram como o luar. E aqueles olhos que mudavam de cor, sinceros, amorosos. Ora estavam acinzentados, ora azuis como o oceano, de acordo com seu humor. E seus lábios eram da cor de cereja. Ela era pequena e delicada e parecia tão frágil quanto seu corpo.

Saga era o único que tinha coragem de olhá-la nos olhos sem se desmanchar, e ainda falar com ela. Ele foi chegando e simplesmente se sentou à mesa, ao lado do garoto loiro, o único lugar vago.

- Olá, Lavelle. – ele ofereceu a ela seu sorriso mais provocante. – Olá, a todos vocês.

- O que _você_ faz aqui? Quem o convidou? – perguntou Shura.

- Ora, Watanabe. Não podemos esquecer nossas diferenças pelo menos desta vez? Afinal, por que nos odiamos tanto? – ele disse, tentando parecer inocente.

O que sempre fazia o coração de Lavelle bater mais rápido.

E deixou Shura sem resposta.

- Saga... – Lavelle falou. – Já conhece meus novos amigos? Esta aqui é Kyoko Aikawa e este é Hiro Takahashi, o noivo dela. Eles estão um pouco nervosos com o primeiro dia.

- Muito prazer – disseram os dois, em uníssono.

- E você, como sempre, ajuda a todos. – disse Saga, pegando a mão direita de Lavelle, que estava a sua frente, e tocando de leve com os lábios. A garota corou violentamente. Camus virou os olhos. Shura levantou uma das sobrancelhas e se segurou para não rir.

Lavelle estava nervosa, mas tentou retomar.

- Eu... eu... – ela disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos, desconcertada – Kyoko-chan é na verdade minha priminha. Ela veio transferida da Alemanha, onde estava estudando. Mudança drástica, não é? E é claro, Hiro e ela não conseguem ficar separados um do outro. Foi bom ela ter vindo para cá, eu estava com muita saudade.

As duas sorriram uma para a outra.

Saga fez uma cara de desdém, mas disfarçou rapidamente, antes que alguém pudesse perceber.

- Lavelle, você nunca me disse que tinha uma prima.

- Bem, Saga, nós dois nunca conversamos muito até hoje... Há muito que você não sabe sobre mim.

O sinal tocou.

- Bem, Lavelle. Espero vê-la após a aula, ou senão, em breve. Muito prazer Aikawa, Takahashi. Até mais.

E ele se foi.

- Imagine só! – disse Shura. – Não se deixe enganar, Kyoko. Ele chega aqui, todo pomposo, agindo como se fosse um cavalheiro!

Lavelle riu, aquela risada musical que encantava a todos.

- Com certeza ele não é tão mau assim, Shura.

* * *

Mu olhava para Saga com expectativa enquanto eles andavam pelo corredor para a sala de aula. Saga parecia muito mais distraído que de costume. Aioros, Miro, Shaka e Kanon davam risinhos.

- Bem, é aqui que nos separamos. Tenho aula de Física. Até mais, Mu. – disse Saga.

E se foi.

Mu parecia uma pintura de Munch ao ver Saga se despedir dele sem dizer nada de relevante.

Shaka pensou em rir, mas teve pena.

- Nós dois vamos vê-lo daqui a pouco. Aí perguntamos. – ele disse, passando o braço em volta do amigo.

- Não sei do que está falando – ele disse, num fio de voz.

Aula de Literatura. E hoje eles discutiriam _"David Copperfield"_, de Charles Dickens.

Essa era a matéria favorita de Mu, mas ele não estava com humor para prestar atenção ou responder perguntas no momento.

O professor discorria sobre a vida de Dickens e a sociedade na época, nada que fosse novidade para Mu. Até que fez uma pergunta e apenas uma mão se elevou. Ele, como estava muito distraído, não ouviu o que o professor perguntou. Mas como todos, se voltou para ver quem foi ousado o suficiente para se oferecer.

E era ela. Novamente.

- Muito bem. Deixe-me ver, seu nome é...

- Kyoko Aikawa, senhor.

Então era esse o nome dela! E o coração dele acelerou novamente.

- Não é referente à pergunta. É mais um protesto. Acontece que há uma personagem chave que sempre fica de fora nas discussões.

O professor parecia curioso.

- Prossiga, senhorita Aikawa.

- É a Rosa Dartle. Tece-se muitas considerações sobre as personagens mais etéreas de Dickens, mas comparadas a ela, elas não têm tanta expressividade. O senhor também não mencionou que Dickens tem uma tendência a mostrar as mulheres como se fossem etéreas, não é? Pois então. Rosa Dartle é a personagem que mais se aproxima do real. Sua cicatriz, que tanto perturbava David talvez fosse para demonstrar isso. Além de tudo, ela foi retratada com uma histeria talvez exacerbada.

Shaka estava sorrindo, e isso significava que aquela garota passara pelo seu crivo. Mu a escutava com atenção, sorvendo cada palavra. Sim, era exatamente o que ele achava sobre Rosa Dartle e sobre a obra David Copperfield. Em meio a um torpor, ele se imaginou segurando a mão daquela garota ruiva, tendo longas conversas sobre livros com ela, lendo de mãos dadas sob árvores...

O professor continuou fazendo suas observações e a aula transcorreu bem. Mas Mu não parou de olhar para aqueles cabelos vermelhos até que o sino tocasse.

E ao se dirigirem para a próxima aula, ela passou por ele novamente, esguia, movendo-se como uma bailarina. E ele não conseguiu encará-la nem dizer nada.

- Vamos, Mu. Agora temos aula com Saga e os outros. – Shaka disse, quase rindo, puxando o amigo pela manga da camisa branca.


	3. Capítulo 3

_Primeiro, gostaria de agradecer às reviews. MUITO OBRIGADA! Aos que estão registrados eu respondi. Aos que não estão, respondo aqui. Espero que voltem a ler._

_Dani: Fico honrada com seus elogios, não esperava que alguém fosse realmente gostar tanto. Muito obrigada pelas suas palavras. Espero que você continue lendo e gostando e mesmo quando não gostar, sinta-se à vontade para dizer. E bem, eu adoro BL (slash/yaoi), mas nem sempre combina. Esse capítulo eu dedico a você. 3_

_Kell: Huhauahauahuahauaha, você é suspeita pq não gosta de fanfic! E ainda mais de UA. Foi forçar demais a amizade né? Mas obrigada por ter lido e se dado ao trabalho de escrever uma review :) Te amo, irmãzinha. E não, Shaka não anda por aí de olhos fechados como um cego nesse fanfic, não apela vai. E sim, eu dei sobrenomes aos Cavaleiros, huhauahauahauah, sei, foi zoado demais isso. "Shura Watanabe". Mas pensa bem. Por que será que eles não têm sobrenome?_

Capítulo 3 –

E durante todo aquele dia Mu não viu mais aquela garota. Ele foi para casa, frustrado e cansado.

- Mu! – Kiki pulou nele quando ele chegou.

- Chegou cedo da escola! Era para eu ir buscá-lo!

- Eu vim com a Sayoko.

Kiki tinha os mesmos cabelos e olhos da mãe. Os cabelos de Kiki eram curtos alaranjados e os olhos azuis, ao passo que os de Mu eram longos e possuíam um tom violeta e os olhos poderiam ser verdes ou lilases, conforme seu humor ou o clima, ninguém sabia ao certo.

O mais estranho nos dois irmãos eram aquelas marcas de nascença na testa. Dois sinais na horizontal. Como se já não fosse bizarro o suficiente ter marcas assim, as de Kiki eram azuis e as de Mu, vermelhas. Mas Mu tinha uma teoria sobre isso. Talvez esses sinais fossem a fonte de seus estranhos... _"dons"_. Eles tentavam manter isso em segredo, é claro. Mas podiam mover e levitar objetos. E Mu também conseguia influenciar pessoas.

Ele sempre disse a Kiki que não abusasse desse dom, inclusive enquanto não conseguisse compreendê-lo. O que ele não sabia é que, se tentasse, também poderia levantar pessoas. Kiki sabia disso porque já o fizera em algumas ocasiões: quando sofria abuso de colegas por causa de suas marcas de nascença e para escapar de surras de valentões. Agora ninguém se metia com ele e todos o admiravam e respeitavam. Mu nunca ficou sabendo do quase sofrimento de seu irmão. Kiki não gostava de dar trabalho a ele. E depois, ele já era suficientemente mimado.

- Então, como foi seu dia na escola hoje? Fez mais amigos?

- Não mais que o esperado. Mas a Sayoko me disse—

Mu balançava a cabeça e dizia "hm" e "ah" nas horas certas, mas não conseguia prestar atenção de fato. Olhava para os cabelos ruivos de Kiki e pensava na mãe. Eram exatamente como os da mãe. E aquela garota também era ruiva... Mas seus cabelos eram como fogo, indecentemente vermelhos...

- Hein, Mu? Por que você não responde?

- O quê? Me desculpe, Kiki, me distraí por um momento.

- Eu disse que beijei a Sayoko! Ou melhor, _ela _me beijou.

Mu finalmente percebeu a importância de prestar atenção.

- O quê? – Mu estava perplexo.

- Sim, foi exatamente como nos filmes, só que melhor! Mu, agora tenho uma namorada! E sou o cara mais popular da escola!

Mu resolveu dar corda. Era bonitinho, afinal. Seu irmãozinho crescendo. Mas era um pouco assustador... Ele só tinha nove anos!

- Mas então isso não faz dela uma interesseira? Quer dizer, não quero que você sofra tão jovem, Kiki.

Kiki riu como se Mu estivesse falando disparates e como se fosse adulto o suficiente para entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Não, não, Mu, você entendeu tudo errado! Ela não gosta de mim só porque eu sou popular. A Sayoko sempre esteve ao meu lado quando eu mais precisei. E isso é o que é mais importante num relacionamento.

Mu riu.

- Você é só uma criança, Kiki. Deveria estar correndo descalço por aí e aproveitando a vida, e não discutindo com um homem nove anos mais velho que você sobre relacionamentos.

Kiki pareceu ofendido e Mu se arrependeu do que disse na mesma hora.

- Desculpe-me, Kiki. Não estou fazendo pouco de você. Mas não quero que cresça tão rápido.

Kiki sorriu e o abraçou. E Mu pensou... Não tinha nenhum bom conselho sobre mulheres a dar para o irmão nessa situação delicada. Daqui a pouco seria Kiki quem o estaria aconselhando...

* * *

Já estava quase na hora da aula e Hiro Takahashi se encontrava completamente perdido pelos corredores. Ele não gostava de pedir informações. Bem, não é que não gostasse, mas não tinha muito jeito para falar com estranhos. E Lavelle desaparecera do mapa com Kyoko para uma outra ala e lá estava ele, sozinho.

Estendeu a mão e cutucou de leve o primeiro que alcançou.

O rapaz que se virou tinha olhos verdes e gentis. Hiro imediatamente se sentiu calmo e seguro para solucionar seu problema. Além disso, achava que já o havia visto antes.

- Oi, com licença, você sabe onde fica a Ala B-2?

O garoto sorriu e respondeu, mas Hiro não ouviu nada porque ficou prestando atenção nas duas pintinhas vermelhas que haviam na testa dele. _"Muito estraho, mas interessante",_ Hiro pensava. E quando se deu conta não ouvira a resposta. E agora? Não poderia perguntar de novo, o que alegaria?

-...e de fato, eu também estou indo para lá. Se quiser podemos ir juntos - ofereceu o rapaz das pintas estranhas, que era Mu, claro.

- Desculpe-me, mas... Eu não o conheço? - perguntou Hiro, enquanto caminhavam.

E naquele instante, Mu se lembrou da garota de cabelos vermelhos. É claro, era o loiro que sempre estava com ela! Com certeza era algum primo, algum parente distante... E percebeu só agora que o garoto usava óculos, o que o deixava ainda mais bonito e aumentava um pouco seus olhos, que eram azuis. Um azul limpo como o do céu. _Por favor, que ele seja só um primo..._

- Eu sou amigo de Saga, você o conheceu ontem no almoço. E você é amigo da Lavelle, não é?

Como ele chegaria ao assunto sem chamar atenção?

- Na verdade, a Kyoko é prima dela.

- Oh, sim! - _Só de ouvir o nome dela... _- Eu noto uma certa semelhança entre você e a Lavelle. Vocês três são todos primos?

- Não, não - Hiro sorriu. - Não somos parentes. Sou noivo da Kyoko. Mas conheço a Lavelle desde criança, de qualquer forma. Somos todos muito unidos. Eu sou amigo de infância da Kyoko, então sabe como é. Destino, está escrito.

Mu sentiu seu coração falhar. Sempre achou que almas gêmeas destinadas a ficar juntas fosse algo muito bonito, mas pela primeira vez a ideia lhe trouxe tristeza. Não queria sentir nenhuma emoção negativa por Hiro, que parecia estar gostando dele. Estava tudo acabado. Eles eram noivos, amigos de infância, muito unidos... E ela nem sabia que Mu existia. E se soubesse, por que haveria de se importar?

- Onde é, afinal? - perguntou Hiro, ainda sorridente e simpático. E Mu percebeu que já haviam passado do local há horas.

- Desculpe, me distraí com a conversa... É mais para trás.

- Eu vi. Nossa, nunca pensei que eu fosse ser interessante para mais alguém a não ser a Kyoko - Hiro brincou. Mas Mu não conseguiu nem forçar um sorriso. Continuou sério, mas Hiro pareceu não perceber que o outro estava incomodado.

* * *

Ao sair da aula, Mu só queria ir para casa. Ele andava o mais rápido possível pelos corredores para não encontrar Shaka e cia. Não estava a fim de conversa, brincadeira, nada.

Ao sair, ele ficou observando como o prédio da faculdade era imponente. Parecia quase um castelo, mas sem as torres. O dia estava lindo, o Campus lotado gente deitada na grama verde conversando e lendo sob as árvores...

_"Vou só pegar um livro. Nada mais."_, ele pensou.

Mas ele sabia por que queria ir até a biblioteca.

A biblioteca ficava localizada nas adjacências e era um prédio um pouco mais moderno que o da Universidade. Mas era muito vasta, cheia de prateleiras e estantes, dava para se perder por ela. As bibliotecárias que ficavam atrás dos balcões sempre atendiam os alunos com um pouco de má vontade.

Ele andou por entre as mesas observando os vários estudantes, estudando em grupo ou sozinhos. As mesas de mogno brilhavam impecáveis.

_- Psst! Psst!_

Mu olhou. Era Lavelle que o chamava.

- Olá, Mu. - ela falou, sussurrando. - Quer sentar comigo?

- Claro, Lavelle. – ele disse, puxando uma cadeira a seu lado.

- Então. Você é bom em Literatura, não é? O Saga me disse. Mas por favor, não fale que eu te contei isso. Ele me pediu para dar uma ajudinha com esse trabalho dele, mas não consigo resolver essa pergunta de jeito nenhum.

- O Saga está pedindo para outras pessoas fazerem os trabalhos dele? - disse Mu, indignado.

- _Psst!_ É só dessa vez, ele me prometeu. Ele disse que você ficaria assim se eu contasse. Eu pediria ajuda à Kyoko, mas é para amanhã e hoje ela está ocupada. E não fica bem copiar o trabalho dos outros sendo que as respostas são subjetivas. E eu prometi ao Saga que faria, mas o fato é que... Não sou muito boa em Literatura! Minha área é Exatas...

- Que absurdo, Lavelle. Dê-me o papel, eu o farei, mas só por você. Mas não devia.

_"Vou ter uma conversa com o Saga...", _ele pensou.

- Lavelle... Há algo que precisa saber. Sabe, eu sou muito amigo de Saga. Jamais iria querer o mal dele. Mas... Tome cuidado onde está pisando. As coisas nem sempre são o que parecem. Sei que Saga não tem a intenção de magoá-la, mas...

- Mu o que está tentando me dizer? Que Saga não é bom para mim?

Mu ficou preocupado com o impacto de suas palavras. Não queria prejudicar nenhum dos dois.

- Não, não, Lavelle. Quem sou eu para dizer isso. Só acho que... Não se mostre tão vulnerável.

Lavelle se levantou, fazendo muito barulho e assustando Mu com sua impetuosidade. Mas ainda assim, continuou sussurrando.

- Ele é o primeiro homem que não me trata como se eu fosse um objeto! E é seu amigo! E acha que você é amigo dele! Achei que você também fosse diferente. Pode deixar que eu me viro. - e arrancou o papel das mãos de Mu. - Tchau!

Lavelle deu as costas para Mu e foi embora. Ele ficou pasmo.

Mu ficou na biblioteca até escurecer. Não leu nada, só ficou parado, pensando. Quando viu que perdera a noção do tempo, correu para casa pensando em Kiki.

* * *

Ele odiava trens, metrôs, ônibus e afins. Gostava de dirigir seu Hyundai pela cidade iluminada.

Sua casa era numa parte mais calma da cidade, onde havia menos prédios e gente. Mas a essa hora, tudo começava a ficar perigoso.

Ele passava pelo Parque quando a viu, andando apressada no seu vestido amarelo e laço no cabelo da mesma cor.

Ela olhava para trás o tempo todo. Mu teve um pressentimento ruim.

Foi quando ele viu. Dois homens a estavam seguindo, de longe. E ela caíra no erro de correr em direção ao Parque. Se entrasse lá a esta hora, estaria encurralada. E era isso o que eles queriam, com certeza.

Mu saiu do carro, batendo a porta e praguejando. Ele ainda estava relativamente longe, do outro lado da rua, e Kyoko e os marginais já haviam entrado no Parque. Se ele não chegasse a tempo...

Mu correu mais como se sua vida dependesse disso. Mas ela não estava em lugar nenhum. Ele só via bancos de praça e silhuetas de árvores na escuridão. Muito conveniente o parque estar praticamente deserto àquela hora. Não, havia um homem dormindo ali na grama. Infelizmente isso era algo que acontecia hoje em dia.

Mu se embrenhou pelas árvores, desesperado. Se ela não estava em lugar nenhum à vista, então se escondera. Ele rezava para que ela tivesse conseguido se esconder.

* * *

Kyoko tateava no escuro por entre as árvores, tentando perder de vista aqueles marginais que a seguiam . Isso nunca acontecera em seu trabalho antes. Eles esperaram que ela saísse para pegá-la! A forma como eles a olharam quando ela estava lá atrás do balcão... Ela _sentiu_ o perigo e a hostilidade emanando deles...

E agora ela estava sozinha.

Alguém a agarrou pelo braço e a arrastou mata adentro.

Havia um laguinho do outro lado, escondido entre as árvores. Se a situação não fosse tão desesperadora, Kyoko teria parado para admirá-lo. Mas aquela mão era forte como aço em seu braço delgado. Ela tentou lutar, mas em vão. E viu que não tinha mais jeito, quando o outro se aproximou.

- Eu vi você lá na padaria... – um deles disse, chegando muito perto do rosto dela, ao passo que ela recuava – Você fica tão linda sem aquele avental...

Ela o chutou e acertou bem onde deveria, ao que parecia. Mas o outro ainda a segurava e começou a rir.

- Mas ela não é nervosinha? Vem cá vem... – ele dizia, enquanto a forçava a se deitar no chão.

- Desgraçada, vou te dar o que você quer! - disse o outro em que ela batera, se levantando com algum custo.

- Me larguem, seus malditos – ela chorava.

- Pode gritar, eu gosto. Ninguém aqui vai te ouvir.

Um deles segurava-lhe os braços enquanto o outro se deitava por cima. Ela ainda tentava lutar.

- Por que você tem que ir primeiro? Fui eu que apanhei!

- Por isso mesmo, ela não te quer. – O outro escarneceu.

Kyoko lutava, mas mal conseguia se mexer.

- Socorro! Me larguem, me larguem!

Mas eles não estavam mais ouvindo nada.

De repente o que estava em cima dela gritou e ela se viu livre dos dois.

Um terceiro homem apareceu e Kyoko entrou em choque. Mas para sua surpresa, ele bateu a cabeça de seus agressores uma contra a outra e os surrava, dizendo, a cada soco, irado, com a voz embargada pela fúria:

- Nunca - tente – possuir – uma mulher – à força.

Kyoko se encolheu encostada no tronco de uma árvore, tremendo, observando a cena. Foi então que ela se deu conta. _Estava salva. _Aquele estranho a salvara.

Os dois marginais jaziam no chão como lixo, inconscientes. O estranho que a salvara passou por cima deles e foi em direção a ela, estendendo a mão.

- Você está bem?

Os olhos de seu salvador faiscavam na escuridão. Kyoko se sentiu atraída por aquele olhar, como se estivesse sendo tragada... Ela pegou a mão que ele estava oferecendo e na mesma hora sentiu seu corpo formigar, da ponta dos dedos até a sola dos pés. O tempo pareceu parar. Ela virou a mão, de modo que as palmas dos dois se tocassem e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele.

Eles ficaram assim durante um longo tempo, se olhando, seus corações batendo como um só. Até que ela, parecendo acordar de um sonho, mas sem soltar-lhe a mão, disse:

- Obrigada... Por me salvar. Se não fosse por você, eu teria perdido muito mais do que a vida hoje.

Mu não estava mais irracionalmente nervoso como nas primeiras vezes em que a vira. Agora parecia incrivelmente fácil conversar com ela. Parecia que ele já havia feito isso a vida toda.

- _Canalhas._ Pode andar?

- Sim - ela disse, se levantando com a ajuda dele.

Eles saíram do Parque em silêncio, e em nenhum momento soltaram as mãos um do outro. Mu a levou até seu carro.

- Vou levá-la até em casa.

- Muito obrigada. Sei que já dei muito trabalho por hoje... Qual seu nome?

- Não deu trabalho nenhum. – Por trás daquela calma, Mu estava radiante. – Por favor, me chame de Mu.

- Mu. Adorei seu nome, é impossível de esquecer - ela disse, sorrindo para ele e fazendo seu coração acelerar, de novo. E ele que achava que isso já havia passado... – Eu sou Kyoko. Aikawa Kyoko.

- Eu também nunca vou esquecer, Kyoko.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4 –

- Uau, Mu. Que história. – disse Miro, ao mesmo tempo em que protegia seus olhos do sol.

Mu, Shaka, Miro, Aioria, Saga e Kanon estavam todos sentados na grama do Campus, conversando durante o breve intervalo. Mu contara a história, mas omitira certos detalhes...

- E você a consolou? – perguntou Saga, com os olhos brilhando.

- Como assim? – Mu estava quase entendendo as implicações...

- Ora, você a beijou? Nessas horas é que se deve beijá-las.

_- Idiota_. – Kanon murmurou.

- Idiota será o Mu se não tiver aproveitado o momento – retrucou Saga. – E aliás, eu esqueci de te dizer o nome dela! E para piorar, _esqueci _o nome dela! Você ao menos perguntou?

- O que eu faria sem você, Saga? – disse Mu, achando graça. – Descobri o nome dela no mesmo dia em que você o manteve em segredo.

- Espero que ainda se lembre. Olha, Mu, há uma outra razão pela qual eu não quis falar muito sobre ela... Não quero que você fique chateado, mas ela está comprometida. E não é só isso. Ela está noiva.

- Eu também já sabia disso... E o pior é que o noivo dela, Hiro Takahashi, é uma boa pessoa. Não tenho o direito de me meter entre os dois.

Mas e a ligação, o estranho _vínculo _que parecia haver entre os dois? Mu se lembrava da noite passada, ao levar Kyoko para casa. Ela esquecera a fita que usava no cabelo no banco da frente...

* * *

Era hora de aula de Literatura e desta vez Mu tinha motivos para ficar ansioso. Mas ela não estava em lugar nenhum...

- Vamos, Mu, mexa-se! – disse Shaka – Ou então não pegaremos nenhum lugar bom e você sabe que odeio sentar lá na frente.

O lugar era amplo, com paredes brancas e cadeiras azuis estofadas, parecia um auditório. As cadeiras estavam enfileiradas em degraus e Shaka e Mu ficaram no meio, nem muito lá em cima, nem muito lá embaixo. Todos tinham uma vista panorâmica da mesa do professor, era como um cinema, inclusive quando ele projetava algo na tela.

- Mu! Mu! – alguém gritava seu nome, de repente. Ainda bem que a aula não havia começado.

- Tem uma maluca te chamando, Mu. – disse Shaka. – Você pode ignorar. Eu ignoraria. Mas _oh_. Veja quem é. Você não vai querer.

Era Kyoko, vindo na direção deles e acenando.

- Olá, posso me sentar com vocês?

Shaka sorriu, fingindo que não era com ele. Mu acenou com a cabeça e Kyoko, em meio a _"com-licenças"_ e protestos, pois pisou em alguns pés, sentou ao lado de Mu.

Eles sorriram um para o outro e a aula finalmente começou.

Pela primeira vez em dois anos (era seu segundo ano), Mu não entendia nada do que o professor de Literatura estava dizendo. Não conseguia se concentrar. Ela estava tão perto dele que ele podia sentir seu cheiro. Cheiro de baunilha. Ele fechou os olhos e imaginou como seria tocar aqueles cabelos. Será que eles eram tão sedosos quanto pareciam?

Ele sentia a eletricidade que fluía entre os dois. O braço dela estava quase encostando no dele, se ele _se movesse um centímetro para mais perto_... Mas Mu não ousava. A mão dela estava bem ali. _Era só ele esticar os dedos uma polegada_... Ele podia sentir o calor que emanava de pele dela. Era perturbador, tudo aquilo. Ele estava ficando novamente entorpecido, intoxicado pelo cheiro, pela presença dela... Pela proximidade e ao mesmo tempo pela distância...

Foi quando ele percebeu que ela estava olhando para ele. E parecia hipnotizada, fitando-o, com aqueles olhos verdes que eram como duas pedras preciosas. Ele não teve escolha a não ser olhar de volta.

E muita coisa foi dita naquela troca de olhares. Mas nenhum dos dois poderia expressar isso em palavras.

E o sinal tocou, anunciando o fim da aula. Kyoko se levantou, pegou seus livros e saiu.

- Mu! Mu! – Shaka o chamou, sacudindo-o pelo ombro.

- Hã?

- Você está bem? Em que universo você está?

- Shaka... Eu não anotei o dever.

- Nem eu, aliás. Vamos para a próxima aula. Saga, Aioria e Miro estarão lá e eu quero contar a eles sobre sua experiência extra-corpórea.

* * *

_Hoje. Definitivamente, hoje_, pensava Saga, enquanto vislumbrava se havia alguma falha em seus planos.

- Saga, uma festa é _sempre_ bem-vinda... – disse Miro – Ainda mais que assim eu teria chances de encontrar com as garotas da _Zeta Capa Pi_... Mas Kanon jamais irá concordar.

- _Eu_ sou o líder. O Kanon sequer tem influência dentro dessa Fraternidade. Quem tem mais chances de me substituir é o Aioria, e você sabe disso.

Aioria, Miro, Saga e Kanon eram parte da Fraternidade _Delta Sigma Tau_, da qual Saga era o líder. Era uma das Fraternidades mais influentes e famosas do Campus, a que tinha os homens mais bonitos e as melhores festas. Está aí a razão da rivalidade entre eles, Shura e Camus, que eram os líderes da _Omega Chi_.

Mu e Shaka eram os únicos que achavam essa história de Fraternidade uma idiotice. Na única festa em que foi com Mu, Shaka foi praticamente obrigado a beber _Absolut _direto de um funil e garotas que ele nunca vira na vida tentavam beijá-lo. Depois disso, ele prometeu que nunca mais iria a esses lugares infernais.

Lavelle era líder da _Zeta Capa Pi_, onde, é claro, só havia mulheres. Ela insistiu muito para que Kyoko participasse, mesmo sabendo que as roupas e o jeito da prima eram extremamente inadequados. Mas um dos fundamentos da _Zeta Capa Pi_ era fazer com que suas aspirantes se sentissem como princesas. E afinal, era o que todas elas eram, de acordo com o lema da Irmandade. E se por acaso uma aspirante viesse a se tornar uma delas, seriam todas irmãs.

Consequentemente, os garotos e garotas que eram parte de uma dessas instituições moravam todos no Campus, em suas respectivas Casas com suas devidas regalias.

* * *

Lavelle estava na casa de Kyoko, conversando com ela em seu quarto. Tudo era tão rosa. A cama, onde as duas estavam sentadas, estava cheia de bichinhos de pelúcia. Kyoko segurava um deles, que era coelhinho branco. Havia um guarda-roupa, rosa bebê, encostado na parede e uma prateleira com um espelho, com alguns objetos como escovas de cabelo, cremes...

- Kyoko-chan, você _tem _que ir! Vai ter bebida, garotos lindos! Qual foi a última vez em que esteve em uma festa?

Kyoko olhava para o rosto da prima, quase derrotada. Já não sabia mais como contra-argumentar diante de tanta insistência.

- Lavelle... Eu estarei cansada do trabalho.

Lavelle riu.

- Isso é desculpa esfarrapada! Amanhã nem tem aula! Você precisa se distrair!

Ela suspirou.

- O Hiro provavelmente vai querer ir... Ele gosta de festas. Que tipo de música vai tocar?

- Música? Na verdade nunca prestei muita atenção nisso, é tanto barulho. Mas tem até piscina! Uma vez me jogaram lá dentro, eu estava tão bêbada que quase me afoguei!

Kyoko franziu as sobrancelhas. Não imaginava que a prima tivesse esse lado... Realmente, havia muito mais sobre Lavelle...

Kyoko suspirou novamente, desta vez derrotada.

- Tá bem, eu vou.

Lavelle soltou um gritinho e a abraçou.

* * *

- Não, não. _Definitivamente _não.

Aioria e Miro tentavam convencer Mu já há meia hora, mas sem sucesso. Argumentos como garotas lindas, música, _topless_ , diversão só pareciam produzir o efeito contrário.

- Mu. Você sequer quis ser um de nós, e não pense que isso não nos chateou. E agora não participa dos eventos quando o convidamos! Sabia que não é aberto ao público? Não é qualquer um que pode ir entrando! – argumentou Miro.

Mu virou os olhos.

- Eu considero vocês meus irmãos sem precisar entrar numa Fraternidade. Acho que isso só incita discórdia e rivalidade. E aquelas festas! Eu e Shaka fomos a uma delas, lembram? Precisei de várias sessões de exorcismo depois daquilo!

- Como você é exagerado. Quem se deu mal mesmo fui eu, quando a Sybelle vomitou em mim. Que ódio. Não sei por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo – lamentou Miro.

- Jura que eu perdi isso? – disse Mu, achando graça.

- Você e Shaka são muito presos. – o celular de Miro começou a tocar e ele atendeu – _Alô? Oi, Saga! _Aioria, é o Saga, ele tá aqui na frente da casa do Mu. Abre aí pra ele.

- Sim, senhor. – Aioria se levantou e foi abrir o portão.

Saga veio correndo como um foguete, Aioria correndo espantado logo atrás. Kanon vinha andando, calmo e parecia estar emburrado.

- Mu, pode me beijar depois. Agora você definitivamente _vai_ querer ir. Ele não aceitou né? Bem, então. Gente, falei com a Lavelle. É hoje! Ela vai, com todas as gatas da _Zeta Capa_!

Miro e Aioria deram vivas.

- E em qual Universo Paralelo, Saga, eu deveria lhe agradecer por isso? – perguntou Mu, irônico.

- Ora, Mu. É óbvio. Se Lavelle vai...

- Ah não... Não, não, não... – murmurou, Mu, para si mesmo.

Agora ele sabia que não tinha escapatória. Todos os amigos olhavam para ele com cara de satisfação.

- Esperem! Kiki não pode ficar sozinho!

As expressões de satisfação naqueles rostos se transformaram em algo de dar pena em Mu.

- Você tem dinheiro! Contrate uma bábá! – disse Saga, exasperado.

- Não confio em terceiros cuidando do meu irmãozinho. De jeito nenhum, não vou colocar estranhos dentro de casa para ir a um bacanal. Sinto muito mas não vai dar, pessoal.

- Espere! Tenho uma ideia. – disse Kanon.

Todos olharam para ele, esperançosos.

- Boa, Kanon. – disse Saga. – Você cuida do Kiki enquanto vamos à festa. Como é altruísta! Você realmente é o gêmeo do bem!

- Cale-se, idiota. Não vou perder essa festa por nada, jamais deixaria a Lavelle sozinha com um canalha como você. Mu. Nós nem nos demos ao trabalho de convidar o Shaka. E ele é seu melhor amigo, isso não é segredo... Será que ele não poderia...

O rosto de todos voltou a se iluminar. Sim, Kanon, que ideia brilhante!

Mas Mu ainda estava pensativo, analisando.

- Shaka? Mas será que ele concordaria?

Aioria já estava com o celular no ouvido.

- Shaka, queríamos pedir a você um favor. É pelo Mu. Sim, ele está aqui, fale com ele.

E ele estendeu a mão, dando a Mu o telefone.

* * *

Ainda era como Mu se lembrava.

Todas aquelas pessoas aglomeradas, bebendo, dançando, se agarrando despudoradamente e aquele pop genérico ao fundo... Uma garota com um vestido que mais parecia uma blusa passou por ele com um copo enorme de cerveja na mão.

E ela não estava em lugar nenhum. Provavelmente nem viera. Que idiotice ele foi fazer.

Aioria, Miro, Saga e Kanon já haviam sumido por aí no meio da multidão. Saga estava com Lavelle. Kanon ria e conversava com uma garota morena, linda, os cabelos longos, lisos, pretos como a noite. Ela parecia o oposto de Lavelle. Estava segurando também um copo, numa mão onde havia longas unhas vermelhas. O vestido preto que ela usava reluzia e mostrava muita, muita pele. Mu ficou perturbado, mas não conseguia parar de olhar para ela. Ela se voltou e sorriu para ele, como se soubesse. Sorriu com os lábios cor de carmim e os dentes brancos.

- Kanon, não me apresenta seu amigo? – ela disse.

- Mu, venha aqui – ele disse, puxando o garoto pelo braço. – Victoria, este é Mu. Mu, esta é Victoria Valentine.

- Mu? Que tipo de nome é esse? – ela disse, sorrindo aquele sorriso perturbador, seus olhos cor de mel soltando fagulhas.

- É... – Mu gaguejou. – Não sei, talvez meus pais gostassem...

Ela riu, jogando os cabelos para trás.

- Ele não é uma gracinha? Seus amigos são todos assim, Kanon? Onde está aquele indiano? Eu mataria para tê-lo hoje!

Mu enrubesceu. A garota não tinha papas na língua.

- Ele está cuidando do irmão menor dele – Kanon indicou Mu com a cabeça. – Se quer culpar alguém por estragar seus planos, culpe o Mu.

Victoria parecia decepcionada, mas logo se recuperou.

- Então ele não veio mesmo? Bem, ele nunca vem a nenhuma das festas, não sei qual a surpresa. Pelo jeito vou ter que me virar sem ele de novo. E você, Mu? Está sozinho?

Kanon sorria, rindo de cabeça baixa, para não atrapalhar a conversa que Victoria estava tentando ter.

- Eu, bem... Eu não...

- Você me lembra um pouco aquele indiano. Quer subir comigo? Podemos ir nós três. – ela piscou, com malícia.

- Com licença – disse Mu, se retirando. Estava mortalmente arrependido de não ter ficado para cuidar de Kiki.

- Espera aí... – Kanon segurou o braço de Mu – Diga a Shaka que Victoria manda lembranças.

- Mas ora, que fortuito! Você _conhece_ o indiano, Mu? - perguntou Victoria.

- O nome dele é Shaka. Sim, ele é meu amigo.

- E por que ele não veio? Eu só o vi em uma festa, e ele me despistou, nem quis conversa... Não gosto muito de homem que fica se fazendo de difícil, mas tem alguma coisa nele que me encanta...

Mu sorriu, sem conseguir evitar.

- Imagine se você o conhecesse melhor.

- Isso é uma proposta, Mu? Faria isso pela sua nova amiga?

Mu coçou a cabeça, pensando.

- Não acho que isso vá ser possível... Shaka é meio... digamos, inacessível. Mas posso tentar.

Ele se arrependeu na mesma hora de ter feito a proposta. Como iria conduzir essa situação? Mandando bilhetes de um para o outro?

Saga apareceu de mãos dadas com Lavelle e interrompeu os pensamentos de Mu. Kyoko e Hiro vinham logo atrás. Mu sentiu uma onda de felicidade invadir-lhe.

- Olá, Victoria. – disse Saga.

- _Saga_. – ela piscou para ele com aqueles cílios negros e longos.

Saga e Kanon eram idênticos e podiam ser facilmente confundidos, mas nunca usavam as mesmas roupas. Kanon estava usando uma camisa branca com uma jaqueta de couro por cima e calça jeans e Saga uma roupa de grife, provavelmente _Hugo Boss_. Os dois pareciam saídos de uma capa de revista.

Kanon tentou disfarçar sua decepção, mas sem sucesso. Pelo menos Mu percebeu. Mas Lavelle parecia nunca perceber nada quando estava com Saga.

- _Lavelle, querida._ – Victoria a cumprimentou com uma doçura afetada – Quem são seus amigos? Ela vai fazer parte da _Zeta Capa Pi_? Que linda, por que não nos apresenta?

Pela doçura afetada de Victoria e a expressão sombria de Lavelle era possível perceber que as duas não se gostavam. Mesmo tendo que ser... "irmãs". E Victoria seria a próxima a liderar a Irmandade, mesmo contra a vontade de Lavelle.

- Sim, claro. Esta é minha prima, Kyoko-chan. E este é o noivo dela, Hiro Takahashi.

- Me chamem de Hiro. – ele sorria simpático, por trás daqueles óculos.

- _Noivo? – _disse Victoria. – Que pena, não vai mais poder aproveitar as melhores coisas da vida, não é, Kyoko? Onde está seu anel? Não vejo um.

Kyoko ficou deslocada com o fato de Victoria ser tão direta.

- Bem, eu... o uso em meu pescoço, no colar... Preferi assim.

- Oh, deixe-me vê-lo – ela disse, puxando o colar e fazendo com que Kyoko fosse para frente, quase caindo.

- Nossa, isso é um _Swarovski_! É, estar noiva tem essas vantagens – ela disse, soltando o anel.- Francamente eu preferiria uma safira, mas enfim...

- A Kyoko é louca por esses cristais – disse Hiro, gentil. – Mas se ela quisesse uma safira, seria uma safira, claro.

Hiro se virou para cumprimentar Mu.

- Olá, Mu! Como vai?

- Então você o conhece? Não me lembro de você... Juntou-se agora a uma das Fraternidades, depois da época dos testes? – perguntou Victoria a Hiro.

- Não, não, eu não faço parte de nenhuma. Sou um estudante transferido. Conheci Mu no corredor. Estava perdido e ele me ajudou a achar minha sala.

- Que gracinha! – disse Victoria. E percebeu como Kyoko estava sorrindo para si mesma ao ver Hiro narrar esse episódio...

- Bem, vamos deixar essa bela família se entrosar. Vamos pegar mais bebida, Kanon. – disse Victoria, indo embora. – Foi um prazer conhecê-los! _Até mais tarde, Saga. – _ela deu outra daquelas piscadinhas.

* * *

Lavelle já não estava mais a vista. _Prima desnaturada. Me deixar sozinha, aqui nesse caos..._ Kyoko pegou um copo de plástico verde cheio de algo que parecia cerveja e tomou um gole. Que gosto nojento. Ela imediatamente colocou-o em cima de uma mesa.

Hiro se fora para conversar com alguns garotos da Fraternidade. Ele estava encantado com tudo aquilo.

Uns quatro garotos aleatórios e meio bêbados fizeram uma roda e começaram a dançar em volta dela. Kyoko tentava sair, mas eles não deixavam.

- Me dá um beijinho aqui no rosto e eu deixo! Pedágio, pedágio!

Alguém a puxou pelo braço, para fora daquela roda de malucos.

Ela conhecia aquele toque.

- Mu! Achei que já tivesse ido embora!

- Bem, parece que estou preso aqui. Meus amigos ficariam ofendidos se eu fosse.

- E onde eles estão? Parece que te deixaram sozinho...

- É, bem, parece que eles fizeram mesmo isso... – ele disse, e os dois estavam embaraçados.

- Venha, vamos procurar pelo menos a Lavelle – ela pegou-o pela mão. – Acho que sei onde ela está.

Os dois passaram por várias pessoas dançando perto da piscina, depois gente jogando bilhar e subiram para procurar os amigos. Lá dentro estava tudo um pouco mais tranqüilo, exceto por alguns casais aqui e ali, se beijando.

Os dois andaram um pouco mais para os fundos da casa que parecia estar completamente deserto. Eles começaram a ficar nervosos. Mu resolveu perguntar:

- Então, Kyoko... Há quanto tempo você e o Hiro estão juntos?

- Bem... Desde sempre, pode-se dizer. Eu o conheço desde que éramos crianças.

Kyoko, naquele momento, queria tudo menos falar sobre Hiro. Não com a mão de Mu ainda sobre a dela...

- E você? Tem namorada?

_Oops. Pergunta errada._

Ele olhou para ela, com uma expressão enigmática.

- Você sabe que não. Não sabe?

Ela soltou sua mão da dele.

- Kyoko...

- Melhor irmos. Eles obviamente não estão aqui.

- Kyoko – ele pegou novamente sua mão. – Desde aquele dia em que a vi na biblioteca... Só queria que você soubesse...

Mas o que ele estava fazendo? Isso não era do feitio dele! Será que ele perdera o juízo?

Mas Kyoko olhou para ele com uma chama no olhar...

E o abraçou.

Não havia mais segredos, não havia mais barreiras. Ele a abraçava e a tocava com delicadeza, como se estivesse dançando com ela. Cada toque de sua mão era quente, mas com um calor agradável, como estar em frente a uma lareira no inverno.

Cada beijo deixava uma impressão. Ele afastava-lhe os cabelos para beijar-lhe o pescoço. E finalmente, beijá-la nos lábios.

"_Eu não posso. Não posso.", _uma voz insistia em dizer dentro de sua cabeça. Mas ela não queria ouvir. Aquele foi seu último esforço para formar algum pensamento coerente.

Ela já não raciocinava mais, só sentia. Nunca ninguém, nem Hiro, a havia feito sentir-se assim. Ela estava desorientada por aquela onda de deleite e se ele não a estivesse segurando, ela provavelmente estaria flutuando, ou cairia no chão, desmaiada como as heroínas de Jane Austen. Ela estava em um daqueles romances. Nunca achou que isso fosse possível.

E ela permitiu que ele a guiasse a um mundo que ela nem pensou que existisse.

* * *

_-Eu amo você._ – Ele disse numa voz terna, que ela nunca o ouvira usar antes, e ao ouvi-la, ela sentiu um frio na barriga ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração pareceu esquentar. Ele estava com os lábios encostados em seus cabelos.

Ela fechou os olhos e ficou abraçada a ele, ouvindo seu coração batendo tão rápido quanto o dela.

Mas Hiro... Ela não poderia magoá-lo. Ele sempre estivera com ela, nos momentos em que ela mais precisou...

Mas Mu também. Mu lhe salvara. E era ele a quem ela amava. Ela nunca estivera tão ciente disso quanto agora, com a cabeça encostada no peito dele.

- Mu... Eu não posso magoar Hiro... Ele tem um coração tão puro. Ele não suportaria. – ela disse, olhando para Mu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Ele a abraçou mais forte. Não iria perdê-la. Não _queria_ perdê-la. Mas ela já havia tomado a decisão...

E o beijou novamente, nos lábios, mas foi um adeus. Pelo menos por hora.

* * *

Já era tarde, a animação da festa estava desvanecendo. Lavelle apareceu com Hiro, finalmente. Hiro parecia bêbado. Ele saiu e foi se sentar numa das mesas ali por perto.

- Melhor vocês irem embora. Eu os levo. Ele com certeza não pode dirigir hoje – riu Lavelle. – Aproveitou bem, até. Kyoko, não sei como dizer isso, mas Saga disse que por ele, Hiro está dentro da Fraternidade...

- O quê?

- Mas isso seria ótimo, Kyoko! E ele ficou tão feliz. Os meninos realmente gostaram dele. Ele nem vai precisar passar pelo ritual, graças à minha influência.

- Ritual? Que ritual? Não quero Hiro numa Fraternidade!

- Não seja careta, Kyoko-chan.

- _Careta? _Ele mal veio a uma festa e já está completamente bêbado!

- Pode ser. Os garotos abusaram dele um pouquinho. Mas não se preocupe, ele foi cem por cento fiel. Nem a safada da Saki com aquela microssaia, que ela insiste em dizer quem é _Vintage_ mas não é, enfim, nem a safada da Saki conseguiu tirá-lo do caminho do bem!

Kyoko sentiu-se extremamente culpada. Até Lavelle percebeu que havia algo errado.

- Kyoko-chan?

- Tudo bem. Fico feliz que ele tenha se enturmado assim tão rápido.

- Ele vai ficar radiante com sua aprovação! – disse Lavelle, abraçando Kyoko.

- Lavelle, vou procurar um banheiro.

- Os banheiros ficam lá em cima. Cuidado para não entrar num dos quartos por engano! – ela disse, rindo novamente. Lavelle andava muito risonha...

* * *

Kyoko subiu e entendeu por que deveria tomar cuidado com onde entrar. Abriu uma porta por engano e havia uma casal atracado, a garota só com as roupas íntimas e o garoto nu da cintura para cima.

Eram Kanon e Victoria.

- Desculpem! Desculpem! – Kyoko disse, tampando os olhos, desesperada.

Victoria riu.

- Tudo bem, querida. Por que não se junta a nós?

Mas ao ver aquela camisa preta no chão... Kanon não estava usando uma camisa preta da _Hugo Boss. _

_Meu. Deus._

- Saga? – perguntou Kyoko, abismada. – Mas eu achei que...

Kyoko olhou para eles indignada, virou as costas e saiu correndo para contar para Lavelle.

Mas Saga foi mais rápido. Saiu atrás dela e a pegou pelo braço.

- Kyoko, não faça isso.

- Largue-me! Seu... _seu...!_ A Lavelle _vai_ saber com quem ela está se metendo!

- Kyoko, espere, você não está raciocinando.

- Como? Eu nunca estive tão lúcida em toda minha vida!

- Se você contar a sua prima, ela pode se tornar uma pária. Isso destruiria a vida social dela, não vê? Ambos somos os membros mais influentes de nossas respectivas Casas!

- _Pfff_. Isso é ridículo. Largue-me, eu contarei tudo!

Saga a largou, mas olhou para ela, sarcástico:

- Ah, mas Kyoko... Todos nós temos nossos segredos, não temos? O que Hiro faria se soubesse do seu?

Kyoko olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas franzidas, se perguntando... Não, como ele poderia saber?

- Sim, Kyoko, eu _vi. _Você e o Mu...

Kyoko abriu e fechou a boca sem conseguir emitir nenhum som. Até que se forçou a dizer:

- Você não faria isso com seu próprio amigo.

- Mu? Ele não tem nada a perder nessa situação... Mas você, sim.

Kyoko chorava, indignada.

- Não houve nada! Foi só um beijo! E não é o que você está pensando!

- Oh, sim... Mas a questão é... _como _você vai provar? E está mesmo disposta a colocar Mu no meio dessa confusão que você vai criar?

Durante alguns minutos de luta interna Kyoko olhou para Saga com ódio, mas finalmente abaixou a cabeça em derrota.

- Eu imaginei que não. Agora, vá embora e finja que nada aconteceu. E eu farei o mesmo, certo? Uma mão lava a outra.

* * *

- Então, achou o banheiro? Caramba, você demorou... Mas foi bom. Porque o Hiro... Bem... Kyoko-chan, não seja muito severa com ele...

Kyoko olhou para Hiro e percebeu que ele havia vomitado. Mas nem conseguiu sentir raiva. Estava anestesiada.

- Kyoko, você está bem? – perguntou Lavelle, solícita.

- Estou. Vamos embora.

Lavelle sorriu, pegando a chave do carro para levar os dois até em casa.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Huhsuahauahauaah, gente fato inédito aqui na fanfictionDOTnet. Minha irmãzinha, Kell Lyn, que não sei por que resolveu R/R esse fanfic de Saint Seiya escreveu três reviews logada na minha conta. Como compartilhamos o mesmo computer, shit happened. xD Mas eu não sou tão imodesta a ponto de escrever minhas próprias reviews. Então sorry pelo erro. Só você mesmo, Bakarol... Te amo.**

Capítulo 05 –

O sol brilhava, mas o clima estava fresquinho. Naquele dia, para a tristeza de Miro, não havia garotas de biquíni tomando banho de sol pela grama do Campus. E Shaka aproveitou para usar um sobretudo marrom de cashmere que ganhara de Mu no seu aniversário passado. Ele ficava decididamente bem com ele. As garotas não paravam de lhe lançar olhares...

- Não é possível que você não esteja percebendo isso. – disse Mu.

- Percebendo o quê?

- Os olhares que as garotas estão te lançando. Esse casaco é _mágico._

Shaka sorriu. Ele realmente não se importava com essas coisas.

- Obrigado por dá-lo para mim. Qualquer coisa que aumente minha popularidade é bem-vinda.

- Não seja cínico, Shaka. – disse Kanon. – Ah, e você desapontou fãs suas ontem não indo à festa.

- Fãs? Eu tenho fãs? Mais essa agora... – ele sorria, realmente ignorante de seus encantos.

- Esquece. Shaka, você precisa de uma namorada... – disse Miro. Shaka olhou para ele sorrindo, com aqueles olhos azuis calmos e penetrantes.

– _Eu? _Não sou eu que falo nisso o tempo todo, rei dos hormônios incontroláveis.

Todos riram.

- Isso, ofende. Uma hora você vai ter a sua.

Os garotos foram conversando até se separarem para suas respectivas aulas.

* * *

Shaka estava andando pelo corredor para sua aula de Química quando em seu caminho parou alguém com um cheiro forte de lírios. Era uma garota morena, alta. Ela estava usando um casaco de lã branco e por baixo uma calça preta de _cotton_. Os cabelos longos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo. Ela olhava para Shaka fixamente com aqueles olhos cor de mel.

Shaka sentiu algo perturbá-lo. Ninguém jamais o olhara daquela maneira. E a garota não saía de seu caminho, não o deixava passar. Seus pensamentos ficaram muito confusos de repente. Ele começou a ouvir vozes, mas ninguém estava dizendo nada. Os lábios da garota, ao menos, não estavam se movendo. E não havia ninguém lá além dos dois.

"_Eu invoco os poderes da Terra, do Fogo, da Água e do Ar para que ele venha a me amar. Eu invoco os poderes da Terra, do Fogo, da Água e do Ar para que ele venha a me amar"_.

Shaka estava ficando tonto, tentou dar um passo mas vacilou, quase caindo. Estava tonto com aquele perfume. Sentiu-se caindo dentro daqueles olhos cor de mel, como se eles fossem um abismo.

"_Eu invoco os poderes da Terra, do Fogo, da Água e do Ar para que ele venha a me amar. Eu invoco os poderes da Terra, do Fogo, da Água e do Ar para que ele venha a me amar"_.

O sinal tocou e a garota entrou na sala. Shaka parecia ter sido liberado de um transe. Sem entender o que havia acontecido, ele também entrou.

E aquela garota se sentou bem ao seu lado... Sem saber por que, ele não gostou, nem um pouco.

Na sala estava calor, então ele tirou aquele sobretudo pesado. Ficou só com a camisa branca e leve que estava usando por baixo. O aquecimento o fez sentir-se melhor. Já não estava mais tão tonto.

A garota olhava fixamente para a frente, não desviou um minuto para olhar para Shaka. Ele se sentiu aliviado e um pouco idiota por estar tão paranóico. Não pensou mais no que acontecera. Foi só um momento de loucura. Ele só estava muito cansado, andava estudando demais, só isso.

O sinal avisando que a aula havia terminado tocou e Shaka se levantou. A garota continuou olhando para a frente como se o professor ainda estivesse lá. Então, ela se virou e sorriu para Shaka, um sorriso estranho...

Shaka empalideceu, quase suando frio. Pegou suas coisas e saiu o mais rápido o possível daquela sala.

* * *

Na aula de Literatura, Kyoko entrou sem olhar para Mu, para a mortificação deste. Mas ele também não foi tirar satisfação. Ela se sentou o mais longe possível. Mu ficou abalado. Shaka olhou para ele cheio de compaixão.

- Mu, você sabia que não daria certo... – ele disse, apertando o braço do amigo num gesto de solidariedade.

- Sim, eu sabia... Mas isso foi uma surpresa. Pelo pouco que conheci dela, é muito, muito estranho. Ela nem me cumprimentou! Parece até que está com raiva de mim.

- Mu... Ela sabe que assim é melhor... Não quer fazê-lo sofrer.

- E é exatamente assim que ela está me fazendo sofrer, Shaka.

O professor ligou o projetor e a aula começou. A sala ficou em silêncio.

Ao terminar a aula, Shaka se levantou da cadeira e olhava de um lado para o outro, em cima, embaixo...

- Cara, o que está fazendo? – perguntou Mu, sem conseguir evitar rir do estranho comportamento do amigo.

- Meu casaco! Não está em lugar nenhum!

- Ah... Mas Shaka, você já veio sem ele... Eu estranhei e esqueci de perguntar.

E agora ele se lembrava... Deixara o casaco na sala de Química. Aquela garota estranha o deixara perturbado e ele perdera a noção de tudo.

- Mu, acho que estou ficando maluco.

- Mais que o usual?

Shaka riu.

- Não, tem razão. Acho que só estou cansado.

Mu observava Kyoko saindo da sala com ansiedade.

- Anda. Vá lá falar com ela. Eu vou ver se recupero meu casaco.

* * *

- Kyoko! Kyoko!

Mu saiu atrás dela, antes que ela pudesse despistá-lo.

- O que está fazendo? – ele perguntou.

- Mu... – ela respondeu normalmente, fingindo não entender. – Não posso conversar agora, desculpe! Lavelle e Hiro estão me esperando.

- Kyoko, espere! Tenho que falar com você. – ele tocou no ombro dela para que ela se voltasse.

- Mu – ela disse, se virando – Acho que já ficou tudo esclarecido entre nós. Não devemos mais nos ver.

Mas ele via nos olhos dela que tinha algo errado.

- Espere. Há alguma coisa que você não está me contando.

Kyoko olhava para ele como um animal encurralado. _Precisava_ sair dali o mais rápido o possível. Senão iria ter que magoar Mu.

"_Diga-me o que há de errado, Kyoko. Conte-me."_, ele pensava, olhando para ela.

Kyoko gaguejou, lutando contra a torrente de palavras que ameaçava sair.

- Eu.. Eu... Mu...

- Kyoko! _Mu_! Vocês dois, no corredor, conversando! _Juntos! _Não é _fofo_?

Kyoko reconheceu aquela voz falsamente açucarada.

Era Victoria.

- Mu, Saga está te procurando – ronronou Victoria. – E você _sabe_ o que acontece quando Saga fica bravo, não é? – ela disse, piscando para Kyoko, que captou o sentido daquelas palavras.

Kyoko aproveitou para ir embora dali.

- Espere, Kyoko! – falou Mu.

- Aaaah, deixe que ela se vá. Você viu aquele seu amigo indiano? Estou com o casaco dele.

- Ótimo. Pode me dar, eu entrego. – disse Mu, irritado com tudo aquilo.

- Não, _nããão_, eu faço questão.

- Shaka deve estar na biblioteca pesquisando para algum trabalho. Ele anda muito ocupado, Victoria. Nem pense em colocar suas garras venenosas no meu amigo.

- Nossa, e ele _morde! _Pode deixar, eu vou cuidar bem dele. Até mais, querido Mu. Melhor sorte da próxima vez.

* * *

Shaka estava andando pelo Campus com Miro e Aioria. Não conseguia nem pensar em ler. Sua cabeça estava a mil.

- E juro. Aquela mulher me dá calafrios.

Miro riu.

- Mas ela é linda, não é? Eu arriscaria dizer que é ainda mais bonita que Lavelle.

- Miro, por favor. – disse Aioria. – Convenhamos, ela é estranha mesmo. E se Shaka não gostou dela, deve haver mesmo algo...

- Shaka não gosta é de mulher, ponto. – disse Miro.

Aioria tentou não rir, mas não estava conseguindo.

- Ha, ha, ha. Só porque eu tenho coisas mais importantes em que pensar, não quer dizer que eu não goste de mulher.

- Ah é? Cite pelo menos um nome de uma criatura do sexo oposto pela qual você tenha se sentido atraído. E não vale falar "_Mu_".

Os dois estavam morrendo de rir das próprias piadas.

- Vocês dois são uns cretinos. Nem sei por que ando com vocês. Se não têm respeito por mim, respeitem pelo menos o Mu, que nem está aqui para se defender.

- Ah, você sabe que é brincadeira. Ou... _será que não é?_

E os dois explodiram em gargalhadas novamente. Shaka virou os olhos, conformado em ser objeto de piadas.

Mas as risadas pararam de repente quando aquela garota de aproximou.

Era ela, Victoria Valentine. E ela estava com o casaco de Shaka dobrado no braço direito. O jeito como ela andava, parecia uma rainha, imponente.

- Bem, Shaka, pelo menos você vai recuperar seu casaco... – disse Miro, nervoso.

Victoria se aproximou sem dizer uma palavra e estendeu o sobretudo a Shaka. Aioria e Miro observavam a cena com curiosidade. Shaka o pegou... e o vestiu.

Mas antes que ele pudesse pensar em agradecer, o mundo ficou confuso de novo. Ele ouviu aquelas estranhas palavras ecoarem em sua mente, mas elas não tinham nenhum significado e ele sabia que não se lembraria delas depois. Mas elas deixariam algo em seu coração.

"_Eu invoco os poderes da Terra, do Fogo, da Água e do Ar para que ele venha a me amar. Eu invoco os poderes da Terra, do Fogo, da Água e do Ar para que ele venha a me amar. Eu invoco os poderes da Terra, do Fogo, da Água e do Ar para que ele venha a me amar."_.

Victoria sorriu, triunfante e estendeu a mão para ele.

- Shaka, vamos juntos à biblioteca?

E para a surpresa de Miro e Aioria, Shaka aceitou a mão que Victoria estava oferecendo. Ao tocar naquela mão, Shaka sentiu uma corrente invisível prendê-lo. Victoria olhou dentro daqueles olhos azuis, agora opacos e o conduziu para longe dos amigos e para dentro de seu mundo.

Os dois se foram, sem olhar para trás.

Aioria e Miro se entreolharam, espantados.

- Você... _viu_ isso? – disse Miro.

- Tanto quanto você.

- É... Ele realmente levou a mal a brincadeira. Devíamos ter pedido desculpas. Vamos falar com ele depois. Isso foi..._ bizarro_.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 06 –

Shaka passou a recusar todos os convites que Mu e seus amigos lhe faziam. Não saía mais com eles nem para os grupos de estudo. Nem com Mu ele falava mais e já fazia duas semanas. Toda vez que Mu telefonava, ele desligava o celular. Ao menos era isso o que parecia...

Agora sua realidade era apenas Victoria. Aqueles olhos azuis vidrados se enchiam de uma fixação sempre que a viam, acompanhado daquele sorriso sinistro.

Isso foi motivo de comentário por toda a Universidade. Shaka era um cara respeitado e todos achavam que ele não dava a mínima para garotas por estar sempre ocupado e ser uma pessoa muito reservada. Mas Victoria Valentine? Definitivamente... Foi uma surpresa para todos, até para seus amigos, que julgavam conhecê-lo tão bem. Todos sabiam como ela era. Os dois não tinham nada em comum. E agora Shaka não saía de perto dela. Parecia... _enfeitiçado. _Era essa a palavra que todos usavam. O que, com a fama de Victoria, bem poderia ser verdade.

Victoria, além de inspirar muita admiração, também inspirava medo. Ela sempre andava com algum livro sobre Ocultismo, lia a sorte de algumas garotas e garotos curiosos pelo Campus, que ficavam fascinados com as previsões que _sempre_ vinham a se realizar... Enfim, havia algo sobre Victoria Valentine. E quando ela não gostava de alguém, ou em especial, _odiava_ alguém, essa pessoa tendia a sofrer lamentáveis acidentes. Coincidências. Era nisso o que seus colegas mais próximos se forçavam a acreditar. Não era à toa que ela estava cotada para ser nova líder da Irmandade. Não que ela não fosse querida e popular. Mas caso não fosse... Havia esses bons motivos para que ninguém a contradissesse.

E Shaka estava fazendo exatamente _tudo_ o que ela mandava. Não que nesse momento ele tivesse muita escolha...

* * *

As aulas de Literatura haviam se tornado um tormento para Mu. Kyoko o evitava e agora Shaka o ignorava... Mas ele jurou que o melhor amigo ele não iria perder.

- Shaka, precisamos conversar. – disse Mu, se colocando do caminho do outro, que ia entrar na sala.

- Outra vez, Mu? Já disse que não tenho nada mais a lhe dizer. Saia do meu caminho, não me faça perder tempo. A aula já está começando.

- Isso não importa! – disse Mu, irritado demais para seus padrões – O que está acontecendo? Só por que arrumou uma namorada, e que, diga-se de passagem, não poderia ser mais diferente de você, agora vai nos esnobar? Por que está fazendo isso, Shaka? Nós éramos _amigos!_ E veja, eu lhe dei esse casaco! Se você ainda o usa, é porque sente alguma coisa, não é? Aquela mulher... Shaka, você precisa se afastar dela...

Shaka segurou Mu pela gola da camisa e o empurrou violentamente contra a parede. Alguns estudantes que estavam entrando se esquivaram, assustados, mas fingiram que não estavam vendo nada.

- Não _ouse_ dizer uma palavra que vá difamar a Victoria – disse Shaka, cheio de ódio. – Mu nunca o vira assim. Aqueles olhos... Nem parecia ele! – Ela é minha namorada agora e é melhor você e os rapazes se acostumarem. Não é à toa que ela não gosta de vocês. Quem se colocar no nosso caminho será nosso inimigo. Portanto, eu e você, Mu, não temos mais _nada _a ver um com o outro.

Mu, pálido, tremendo, retirou as mãos de Shaka. Ele sentia que Shaka emanava uma energia estranha. Mas de onde vinha? Era isso o que o estava controlando...

- Shaka, _tire esse casaco. Agora._

Shaka olhou para Mu como se este tivesse pedido a ele para valsarem pelo corredor.

- E por que deveria? Ele é _meu._ E depois, Victoria me proibiu. Ela disse que fica bem em mim. Não seja infantil, Mu. Não vou devolvê-lo só porque não somos mais amigos.

- Victoria... O _proibiu_?

Agora tudo fazia sentido, finalmente.

- Shaka, tire esse casaco! Tire-o agora! Por favor, Shaka!

Mas este riu, olhando para Mu como se o outro estivesse louco.

- Pobre Mu... – ele disse, tocando de leve o rosto do outro. – Já disse que não vou tirá-lo. Você enlouqueceu de vez? Por que está agindo como um tresloucado? Eu vou entrar. Isso é uma perda de tempo.

E Shaka se foi. Mas agora Mu sabia e não iria esperar. Foi correndo contar para Saga e os outros. Não interessava se a aula já havia começado. Eles precisavam de um plano.

* * *

- O que você está dizendo, basicamente é que... – disse Aioria, solene. Mu conseguira reunir os amigos sob uma árvore num local tranqüilo onde ninguém os ouviria.

- ... há uma _bruxa _a solta no Campus? – disse Kanon, em tom de deboche. - Mu. Eu conheço a Victoria. Ela pode ir a extremos para conseguir o que quer, mas com certeza feiticeira ela não é... Shaka é um homem e finalmente está mostrando isso. Vamos deixar essa fase passar.

Mu dirigiu a ele um olhar sombrio.

- Eu sei o que eu vi, Kanon. Shaka estava mais do que alterado e não era por causa de hormônios. Vamos, dê crédito a ele! Vocês não percebem que realmente há algo errado?

Miro, Aioria, Kanon e Saga ficaram pensativos.

- Bem, se o casaco é o problema... – disse Miro,

-... só temos de tirá-lo dele à força! – completou Aioria, com um soco na palma da mão.

- Sim, seria essa a única solução plausível... – completou Mu. – Mas o problema é _como_.

- Ora, essa é a parte fácil. Nós o agarramos e pronto. – disse Aioria, como se sair por aí atacando pessoas para arrancar-lhes os casacos fosse uma prática totalmente condizente.

- Aioria. – disse Mu, que estava pensando exatamente nisso – Ele não quer mais nos ver a sós. E deixou isso bem claro...

- Mu, temos que convencê-lo – disse Saga, falando pela primeira vez. – _Você_ tem que convencê-lo.

- Saga, ele não quer mais me ver. Está cego e envenenado por aquela mulher.

- Convença-o, Mu. Nesse momento você provavelmente é o único ainda capaz de alcançá-lo. Não subestime Victoria. Ela é muito astuta quando sabe o que quer.

Todos olhavam para ele com expectativa. Mu sabia que Saga tinha razão. Ele iria convencer Shaka, de alguma forma.

* * *

Eles estavam no Campus, sob as cerejeiras que floresciam lindamente nessa época do ano. Ela nunca pensou que um dia fosse tê-lo deitado em seu colo, fosse beijar aqueles lábios... Ele era tão puro...

_- Shaka, diga que me ama..._

- Eu a amo, Victoria... – ele dizia com aquela voz sem expressão, aqueles olhos vazios...

E isso a magoava tanto. Mas ela sabia que era o único jeito...

Nada importava agora. Ele era seu escravo, corpo e alma.


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 07 –

Estava se tornando impossível falar com Shaka. Victoria parecia saber dos planos de Mu. Ela sempre acompanhava Shaka conspicuamente a todos os lugares em que ele ia. Mu já nem conseguia mais falar com ele antes das aulas de Literatura, pois lá estava ela, sempre ao lado de seu antigo amigo... E para completar, Shaka sempre se sentava longe dele.

Mas não hoje.

Mu esperou a aula terminar e foi atrás de Shaka antes que o outro pudesse fugir.

- Essa brincadeira idiota de gato e rato já está ficando ridícula, não acha, Shaka? – perguntou Mu, em um tom tão venenoso que assustou até a ele mesmo.

Mas Shaka riu.

- É você quem insiste em continuar me seguindo. Por que não vai atrás da Kyoko? Não percebe que quando você não está olhando ela o observa?

Como ele se distraía fácil... Mu se sentiu envergonhado por dar tanta importância a esse fato diante de uma questão tão importante quanto a sanidade de seu melhor amigo. Ele se conteve para não fazer nenhuma pergunta sobre Kyoko e seus olhares furtivos em sua direção. Mas agora não conseguia mais parar de pensar nisso. Para se tranquilizar prometeu que cuidaria disso depois e de fato, faria isso. Ainda não havia terminado o assunto com Kyoko.

Mas Shaka estava sorrindo aquele sorriso sinistro de olhos vidrados.

- Foi o que pensei. Veja, lá está ela, você ainda pode alcançá-la.

Kyoko olhou em sua direção. Mu mordeu o lábio inferior.

- _Não. _– disse ele. – Shaka, precisamos conversar.

Naquele instante, Hiro Takahashi apareceu para conduzir a noiva a sua próxima aula ou a algum lugar, não importava. O coração de Mu parecia estar se partindo. Mas Shaka estava bem ali, na sua frente... E Kyoko estava tão distante...

"_Eu juro que cuido disso depois. Ainda não acabou, Kyoko."_ – ele pensou, olhando para ela. E podia jurar que ela o havia escutado.

Kyoko se foi, mas Shaka ainda estava lá. Mu iria perdê-lo novamente se continuasse hesitando.

- Shaka, eu sei que você agora está com Victoria... E como seu amigo com certeza o apoiarei. Mas eu e os garotos estamos preocupados com sua súbita mudança. Desculpe se temos agido como imbecis. Dê-nos uma chance para nos desculpar. Pelos velhos tempos, vá à minha casa hoje. Por favor. Precisamos muito ver você, sentimos sua falta.

Shaka parecia estar tremendo e lutando contra algo. Quando falou, sua voz saiu estrangulada.

- Não sei... se Victoria iria querer...

Mu olhou para ele intensamente e pensou o mais forte que pôde:

"_Não conte a ela. Você não precisa contar-lhe tudo. Ela entenderá."_

Shaka soltou um longo suspiro e concordou, como se fosse algo que não pudesse ser evitado.

- Tudo bem, eu vou. Mas só hoje. E vamos acabar com essa brincadeira de uma vez.

* * *

Shaka entrou na casa de Mu. Foi até a área onde havia a piscina e os cinco amigos se encontravam todos parados, encarando-o, como se já o esperassem.

Mesmo não se encontrando em seu estado normal, percebeu que havia algo errado.

- Eu vim porque você insistiu, Mu. Mas não deveria estar aqui. Fale logo o que quer e vamos acabar com isso de uma vez por todas.

- Com certeza, Shaka. É aqui que isso acaba. Por que está usando esse sobretudo se o tempo nem está fresco? – perguntou Aioria.

Shaka lançou-lhe um olhar desafiador.

- Desde que conseguiu esse casaco de volta você tem agido como um idiota! Vamos arrancá-lo de você! – disse Miro.

- Não sejam patéticos! Eu vim aqui para isso? Para vocês me tirarem o casaco? Eu o uso porque Victoria gosta! – disse Shaka, já se esquivando, preparando-se para fugir.

- AGORA! – gritou Mu, a plenos pulmões.

Aioria, Kanon, Miro e Saga foram para cima dele e começaram a arrancar-lhe o casaco. Shaka lutava como um maníaco. Ele parecia louco, demente, de tão histérico que ficou. Não era do feitio dele. Isso encheu os olhos de Mu de lágrimas.

- Foi ela! Foi aquela bruxa da Victoria! Aquela víbora! – gritou Kanon, ainda segurando Shaka, que lutava contra eles.

- Vamos queimar esse casaco! – gritou Mu – E foi correndo até a lareira acesa.

Ele jogou aquele sobretudo tão lindo, que guardava tantas boas lembranças, no fogo. O tecido parecia gritar e emitir uma fumaça negra. A pele de Mu ficou arrepiada.

Shaka foi se acalmando, sua respiração foi se tornando mais suave... Até que ele dormiu.

* * *

Shaka sabia o que o aguardava no dia seguinte. Ele se dirigia à aula de Matemática com toda a calma que conseguiu reunir, pois iria encontrá-la.

E lá estava ela. _Victoria._ Vindo em sua direção com aquele vestido colado, aquelas curvas pecaminosas, aqueles cabelos pretos brilhosos, os olhos faiscantes e os lábios de carmim...

Talvez, em um outro momento, isso lhe tivesse chamado atenção. Ela foi chegando nele para abraçá-lo como se fosse sua amante. Mas Shaka a segurou pelo braço direito e a arrastou para um canto. Soltou-lhe o braço bruscamente e a encarou com olhos azuis, duros e frios.

Ela olhou para ele, confusa.

- Achou que eu fosse ser seu fantoche para sempre?

Então, Victoria finalmente caiu em si. Mas continuou mantendo a pose, altiva. Não disse uma palavra.

- De agora em diante, fique longe de mim. Eu posso ser perigoso sem suas bruxarias. Não _posso_ simplesmente ser controlado por ninguém. Nunca a perdoarei por isso.

E Shaka, sem nenhuma satisfação a mais, se virou e saiu.

Victoria derramou uma lágrima que caiu negra, por causa do seu rímel.

* * *

Mu sabia onde a encontraria. Ela sempre estava lá depois das aulas de Física (que por acaso os dois não assistiam juntos). Era como se ela quisesse tirar todas aquelas fórmulas e contas inúteis da cabeça, assim como ele.

Kyoko estava sentada a uma mesa sozinha, lendo um livro Mu chegou sorrateiro, para ver qual era.

- _Danielle Steel? – _ele falou um pouco alto demais, assustando-a, mas o que ela estava lendo o surpreendeu. Algumas pessoas chamaram-lhe a atenção com onomatopeias pedindo silêncio.

Kyoko estava com o rosto pegando fogo, extremamente embaraçada.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Seu bisbilhoteiro! – ela sussurrou, ainda vermelha e nervosa.

- Desculpe, mas fiquei um pouco surpreso. Não imaginei que você gostasse desse tipo de é... bem... _Literatura. – _ele tentou disfarçar o desdém em seu tom, mas sem sucesso.

- Veio aqui para me humilhar? Pois aposto que você nunca leu um livro dela! E fica aí contando vantagem!

Mais onomatopeias atrapalhando a conversa dos dois.

Mu riu.

- Vamos conversar lá fora? Ou o livro está muito interessante?

Kyoko sorriu sem-graça e colocou o livro dentro da bolsa.

- Nem vou perguntar... Não me diga que comprou esse lix—

- Fique quieto. – ela o repreendeu. – Você precisa abrir mais a sua mente.

Os dois se encontravam lá fora onde o sol brilhava timidamente por entre algumas nuvens.

- Kyoko... – Mu começou. – Não vim aqui para discutir sobre livros com você, na verdade, embora eu vá adorar fazer isso um dia. Mas não pude deixar de notar que você tem me evitado. E agora que estamos aqui, quero saber por quê.

Kyoko se sentia incapaz de inventar uma mentira que o convencesse. Então resolveu ser evasiva.

- Não é meu segredo para dividir com você, Mu...

Ele se aproximou dela, a ponto de ela poder sentir a respiração dele perto de seu rosto e disse, tocando-lhe os ombros:

- Isso a está afetando, Kyoko. Isso está _nos_ afetando.

E antes que seus lábios pudessem se tocar ela se afastou.

- Não devemos mais nos ver. Se me ama como disse, aceite isso. Eu também o amo, mas certas coisas não podem ser—

Antes que ela pudesse completar a frase, ele a beijou. E ela sentiu novamente aquela onda de energia que parecia derreter seus ossos e deixá-la à mercê daquele homem. Nenhuma razão, nenhum raciocínio, ela não conseguia mais pensar. Não se importava mais com nada, ninguém ou com as consequências. Mas uma voz ecoou no fundo de sua mente...

"_Está mesmo disposta a colocar Mu no meio dessa confusão que você vai criar?"_

E só assim ela conseguiu forças para afastá-lo.

- O que estamos fazendo? – ela perguntou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – O que _eu_ estou fazendo!

- Kyoko...

- Já chega, Mu! Não vamos mais nos ver! Eu estou _noiva! _E todo esse nosso comportamento pernicioso e egoísta está trazendo problemas para todo mundo! Não quero magoar Hiro e estou fazendo exatamente o oposto! Não estou pensando em ninguém, não estou me importando com nada...

- Kyoko, eu não quero que você fique tão infeliz. Mas eu não sei... Eu não sei, eu _posso_ sentir que há alguma coisa errada... Que você não está me contando.

"_Diga-me o que é..."_

- Pare com isso, Mu! Não faça esses truques baratos com a minha mente! Eu vou lhe dizer o que é pois não aguento mais guardar esse segredo! Mas você deve prometer que não vai me julgar!

Mu ficou um pouco desconcertado. Isso nunca acontecera antes quando ele usava esse "truque". Mas ao mesmo tempo ele prometeu.

- Naquela noite em que nos encontramos na festa! Saga nos viu, Mu! Ele nos _viu_!

- Saga? – disse Mu, perplexo. – Mas Kyoko, ele é meu amigo...

- Mas não é _meu _amigo! Eu fui ao banheiro e entrei num dos quartos por engano e o peguei com Victoria. _Victoria!_ Ele estava traindo minha prima logo com ela! Primeiro eu achei que fosse o irmão gêmeo dele, mas quando percebi... Então eu fui correndo contar para Lavelle, mas ele não permitiu que eu saísse do lugar. Disse que se eu mencionasse à Lavelle, Hiro ficaria sabendo... sobre nós dois...

Mu sentiu seu estômago revirar. Não conseguiu articular uma sílaba.

- Você tem ideia, Mu? Eu não sei o que Hiro faria! Não sei se ele aguentaria!

- Kyoko... – Mu a segurou pelo braço – Você _deve_ contar a Lavelle. Ela é sua prima e sua amiga. É sua obrigação moral. Aliás, você já deveria ter contado. Se não o fizer, estará sendo omissa.

- Mas Mu!

- Kyoko. – ele disse, cada vez mais sério. – Você deveria ter me dito isso muito antes. Saga não seria capaz. Ele só ficou desesperado por ter sido pego. Converse com Lavelle. Ela faria o mesmo por você.

Kyoko se sentia mais leve, como se a solução estivesse lá o tempo inteiro. Ela se sentiu estúpida.

- Quanto a nós dois... – disse Mu. – É realmente melhor pararmos por aqui. Não podemos mais correr o risco de magoar a terceiros. Você já tinha uma vida quando eu a conheci. Seja forte, Kyoko.

Ela apenas concordou com um aceno.

Os dois não se tocaram de nenhuma forma mais nessa despedida. Cada um se virou para o lado oposto e se foi.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Obrigada a minhas queridas leitoras! ^_^ **

**BenTorph: Sim. Vai haver muita reviração! XD**

**Daniela: OIIII! Achei que você tivesse desistido, que bom ver você de volta! ^^ Com certeza você merece sim, inclusive porque é fanzona do Mu! ;) Aliás, existem termos como "saguete" e "shakete", mas como se chamam as fanáticas pelo Mu e pelo Kanon? E muitíssimo obrigada pelos elogios, me deixam extremamente motivada :) Não mereço tanto. Sou viciada em livros, leio que só uma traça. Me inspiro em vários dos romances que leio, por isso saem esses absurdos que eu escrevo xD E depois, te juro, não tenho vida :P Minha vida é essa, basicamente. E huahauahauah eu tb queria ser essa garota xD Por isso a criei. A Kyoko é uma personagem antiga minha, ela tem uma história... E quanto ao Hiro, pobrezinho do Hiro. Em off, a Kyoko é realmente o amor da vida dele. Não digo mais nada :x**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 08 –

Saga e Lavelle andavam de mãos dadas pela Universidade. Eram o casal mais adorado e invejado por todos. As garotas queriam ser como ela. Os garotos, como ele. E mesmo que fosse ou se fingisse ignorante, Kanon também tinha sua cota de popularidade. Mas sabia que não havia aquela aura de superioridade e orgulho em volta dele como havia em Saga. A maneira como seu irmão se movia e falava... Kanon não conseguia ser assim e temia sempre ficar à sombra do irmão. Mesmo sendo gêmeos, eles eram diferentes e todos notavam isso.

Sempre houvera uma rivalidade entre os dois, mas agora a competição pela supremacia se tornara mais acirrada. E tudo isso por causa de uma mulher. E Saga, como sempre, estava na frente. Mas Kanon tinha um talento que faltava ao irmão. Ele era mais calculista. Sabia esperar a oportunidade certa para agir. E ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, o momento chegaria. Sempre chegava... Ele conseguiria subjugar Saga e junto, o coração da mocinha.

Alguém se aproximou dele e fez sombra no livro que ele estava lendo.

Era Victoria. Como ela andava abatida aqueles dias. Nem a maquiagem conseguia disfarçar sua palidez e suas olheiras.

- Kanon, eu só vim porque você disse que era urgente e do meu interesse – ela disse, sentando-se ao lado dele no banco que mais fazia com que essa parte do Campus parecesse uma praça.

- E eu mão menti, Victoria. Quando foi que a enganei? Ouça-me. É sobre Saga.

- Você e essa sua fixação com Saga... – ela suspirou. – Mas se for algo a ver com ele, não poderia me interessar menos.

- Não é Saga que a interessa, disso eu sei e já chegaremos lá. Mas eu preciso de uma confirmação. E uma maneira de provar que é verdade o que me contou.

- Não estou entendendo. – ela olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Victoria. Na noite da festa... Você e Saga desapareceram. Não pense que eu não notei. E os olhares que você dirigiu a ele... Ele correspondeu, não foi? Vocês por acaso... Aconteceu algo entre vocês naquela noite?

Victoria riu, uma risada rouca.

- Então é isso? E qual seu interesse nisso tudo?

- Victoria. Se você confirmar e puder provar... Eu vou expor meu irmão. – Kanon disse, cheio de raiva.

- Ora, ora... Acho que o problema se chama... "_Lavelle_", não é?

- Da mesma forma que o seu se chama _"Shaka"._

- Se é assim, não temos nada a discutir – disse ela, se levantando, ofendida.

- Espere – ele tocou de leve sua mão. – Você ainda não ouviu tudo. Não seja tão impaciente, sente-se.

Victoria franziu os lábios imaginando se não se arrependeria por isso mais tarde. Confabulando com Kanon...

- Você tem dez segundos para me convencer. – ela disse, sacudindo seus cabelos longos e extremamente lisos que brilhavam ao sol.

- Eu falarei com Shaka a seu favor. Irei convencê-lo de que você vale a pena, o que é verdade.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. _Adulação? Chegamos a esse ponto? _Kanon devia estar mesmo desesperado. Mas Victoria mordeu a isca.

- E o que o faz pensar que pode fazê-lo mudar de ideia sobre mim? Ele me odeia e já deixou isso bem claro.

Victoria falou tudo isso sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento, mas a cada palavra ela sentia sua garganta queimar.

- Você não o conhece, Victoria. Eu sou amigo dele. Shaka é _incapaz_ de odiar. E sendo amigo dele, sei que ele vai me ouvir.

- E essa é a única garantia que você vai me dar? Eu o ajudo a derrubar Saga e fico só com suas promessas vazias?

- Eu _prometo._ Farei o que for preciso para convencê-lo.

Victoria, de repente, sentiu-se ridícula. Estava realmente entrando em um joguinho por um _homem?_ Pedindo ajuda para conseguir um homem, um _simples homem_? Não ela, não _Victoria Valentine!_ Mas ela não disse nada, sequer protestou. Sim, ela estava realmente perdida...

- Eu dormi sim com seu irmão na noite da festa. E a priminha da Lavelle, Kyoko Aikawa, nos pegou. Se você a fizer abrir a boca terá o que quer. Boa sorte, Kanon. Fiz a minha parte.

Kanon ficou radiante. Era mais do que o que ele precisava.

- E é bom que você não seja só promessas, Kanon – ela disse, apontando-lhe uma unha longa e vermelha. – _Nunca faça tratos com o demônio._

_

* * *

_

- Kyoko, você ouviu o que eu disse? – Lavelle perguntou à prima. Elas estavam uma de frente para a outra, sentadas a uma mesa durante a tarde, no grupo de estudo que Lavelle e Saga haviam formado.

O fato de Saga estar lá a perturbava. Ela ainda não havia conseguido falar com a prima. E ele parecia olhar para ela o tempo todo, como se a estivesse vigiando. Mas hoje, _hoje_ ela contaria!

- Algum problema, Kyoko?

Dessa vez foi Kanon que perguntou. Dele, Kyoko gostava.

- Eu, bem... Não entendi a conta. Sou péssima em Matemática. Não vejo razão para estar estudando isso, para começar. Quero ser Tradutora e Intérprete e não sei como vou conseguir sobreviver desse jeito.

- É fácil – Kanon disse, solícito. – Eu a ajudo.

Hiro olhava para Kanon com um olhar fulminante. Antes que o outro pudesse se debruçar sobre sua noiva, ele mesmo ofereceu:

- Exatas é minha área e você sabe, Kyoko-chan. Comigo por perto você nunca terá problemas. Por exemplo... Deixe-me ver, aqui... Você errou a soma! Só você mesmo, Kyoko.

Lavelle decidiu passar a tarde com os gêmeos simplesmente porque gostava da companhia deles, então inventou a desculpa de estudarem todos juntos. Achou muito divertido o fato de Kanon estar interessado em Kyoko e sequer fazer questão de esconder isso. Nunca vira Hiro tão indignado. Kyoko parecia nem notar os avanços do irmão de Saga.

Kanon, por sua vez, só pensava em arrastar Kyoko para fora dali para arquitetar com ela um plano de como separar Lavelle de Saga. Estava tudo bem aí, na sua frente. Ele só precisava esticar a mão. Mas a oportunidade não vinha. Ele _precisava_ de uma brecha para falar com Kyoko. Ela era sua única esperança agora. Ele perguntaria por que ela ainda não contara. E aproveitaria a traição de Saga ao máximo.

- Eu vou ao banheiro. Toda essa álgebra está me deixando maluca – disse Lavelle, tirando Kanon de seus pensamentos.

Kanon tinha esse talento, o de reconhecer oportunidades. E Kyoko bem poderia nunca mais se levantar dali. E Lavelle estava bem mais acessível. Então, por que não ir direto à fonte?

- Boa ideia, e eu vou pegar um livro. Vou aproveitar a carona. – disse Kanon, desinteressado.

E como era sua intenção, ninguém desconfiou. Saga nem olhou em sua direção. Agora ele iria aprender a não tratá-lo como se ele fosse insignificante.

Kanon ia atrás de Lavelle, se dirigindo às estantes. Mas ao ver que já estavam longe o suficiente da mesa, segurou o braço da garota de leve e a arrastou um tanto bruscamente para trás de várias prateleiras cheias de livros, sussurrando:

- Precisamos conversar. Ouça-me, por favor.

- Kanon! – Lavelle ainda sussurrando, parecia surpresa. – O que foi?

Ela já imaginava. Ele ia falar sobre Kyoko. Mas o que poderia ser feito? Sua prima estava praticamente casada. Kanon não tinha chances, ela não via ninguém além de Hiro.

- Lavelle, eu não sei como lhe dizer isso, mas... Lembra-se daquele dia, da festa na Fraternidade?

Isso foi inesperado. Lavelle olhou para Kanon, sem entender e acenou com a cabeça.

- Não sei como lhe dizer isso, Lavelle. Perdoe-me pelo que estou para lhe contar. – Kanon hesitava.

- Kanon... Você está me assustando.

- Lavelle – ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela. – Eu _jamais_ mentiria para você. E eu... sempre a amei...

_Não, não! Estava tudo errado, não era isso o que ele deveria dizer!_

- Kanon...! – ela disse, surpresa.

- Lavelle, no dia da festa... Saga dormiu com Victoria.

Pronto, estava dito. O rosto de Lavelle perdeu toda a cor.

_- Do que está falando?_

- É verdade, eu posso provar! Sua prima, Kyoko, ela _sabe!_ Pergunte a ela, ela viu! Ela surpreendeu os dois no ato!

O lábio inferior de Lavelle tremia. Então por isso Saga desaparecera... Agora tudo fazia sentido... Mas ela ainda não queria acreditar...

- Mas então por que, _por que_ Kyoko não me contou?

- Pergunte a ela depois. Sua prima não me parece ser alguém que age sem motivo.

Lavelle enxugou algumas lágrimas e se recompôs. Bem, não totalmente. Estava com raiva, mais raiva que jamais sentira na vida. Empurrou Kanon para que ele saísse do caminho e andou pela biblioteca como um furacão, sem se importar com o barulho que estava fazendo.

Assim que chegou à mesa, antes que Saga pudesse raciocinar, deu-lhe um tapa na cara com toda a força de seu ódio.

- _Lavelle? Mas o quê...? _– Saga perguntou, com o rosto latejando.

Kanon apareceu logo atrás com os braços cruzados, olhando sem expressão. Não tinha como saber o que ele estava pensando. Kyoko levou as mãos aos lábios e choramingou. Hiro, assustado, abraçou Kyoko. Lavelle parecia possuída.

- Então é esse o amor que você sente por mim? – Lavelle estava falando numa voz aguda, sem se importar com a perturbação que ela estava causando na biblioteca silenciosa. Mas de fato, agora todos lá haviam parado para assistir à cena. – É isso o que eu sou para você! _Uma piada!_ Pois não mais, Saga! Acabou! Se chegar perto de mim de novo, eu o mato!

E saiu, seus cabelos louro platinados se agitando enquanto ela corria, dando a ela um ar ainda mais mítico.

Saga olhou para Kyoko, que ainda guardava a mesma expressão, e depois para Kanon, que não sorria, apenas olhava para ele solene, ainda na mesma posição.

Com a mão no lado do rosto onde doía, ele se levantou e se forçou a sair da biblioteca, passando por todos aqueles olhares curiosos e até mesmo acusadores, lutando contra as lágrimas.


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 09

Mu geralmente adorava fins de semana. Ficar com seu irmão, ver seus amigos... Mas hoje ele veria só um deles.

Ao olhar pelo monitor preto e branco no interfone da parede da cozinha, viu que Saga já estava no portão. Começou a ficar nervoso. O que diria? Pretendia brigar com um de seus melhores amigos?

Mas Mu precisava esclarecer aquela história que estava tirando seu sono.

- Pessoal? – chamou Saga, com aquela voz marcante.

- Estou na cozinha, Saga. – disse Mu. Saga entrou, um tanto surpreso por ver amigo sozinho.

- Ora, Mu. Onde estão todos? Cheguei cedo demais?

- Não vem mais ninguém. Precisamos conversar.

- _Conversar?_ – Saga pressentiu o perigo no tom severo de Mu. – O que houve? Algum problema?

- Não sei. É o que eu gostaria de lhe perguntar.

- Mu... – Saga respirou fundo. Ainda estava abatido com os eventos daquela semana. – Você deve saber que minha vida não anda fácil. Não vou aguentar um dos meus melhores amigos me acusando também.

Sem que pudesse evitar, Mu amoleceu diante das palavras de Saga. Mas precisava ser severo.

- Saga, sente-se, por favor. – disse Mu, puxando um banco para perto do balcão. – Eu vou ser franco e direto com você. Não sei quanta consideração tem por mim, mas a Kyoko não merece pagar pelas minhas atitudes impulsivas. Sim, Saga, eu já estou sabendo. E como você pôde perceber, não foi ela quem soltou a língua sobre sua traição. Bem, isso não importa. Suas atitudes foram equivocadas. Com Lavelle, com Kyoko... Comigo, Saga. Seu amigo. Você não foi sincero comigo. Sinto-me traído. Estou muito decepcionado.

Saga espremeu os lábios até que eles formassem uma linha, pensando no que dizer.

- Mu, eu realmente só posso pedir a você que me perdoe. Agi como um idiota e só agora percebi que minhas ações teriam consequências. Sabe, eu sempre saí ileso de tudo. Kanon me mostrou quão enganado eu estava. Mesmo que não tenha sido intencional, eu devo isso a ele. Perdi a garota que amo. Mas não vou suportar perder a sua amizade.

Mu olhava para ele com aquele olhar sempre tranquilo, sereno, analisando. Saga estava falando sério.

- Eu não pensei quando estava com Victoria. Ainda estava na fase de ser um imbecil e não me apaixonar. Então Aikawa apareceu... Eu não sabia o que fazer e me aproveitei do fato de que tinha visto vocês dois se beijando sob a árvore... E foi uma sorte eu estar lá, aliás. Aquele chato do noivo dela a estava procurando. Eu o desviei para outra direção. Mu, eu _jamais_ contaria. Jamais faria algo que o prejudicasse. E quanto à Aikawa... Eu nunca tive nada contra ela. E se você gosta tanto dela, então ela deve realmente valer a pena.

- Saga... – Mu disse, segurando-lhe a mão.

Entre os dois amigos ficaria tudo bem.

* * *

Já Kyoko e Lavelle era outra situação.

Lavelle estava novamente no quarto de Kyoko, olhando para todo aquele rosa, todos aqueles bichinhos de pelúcia e se sentindo sufocada. Estava arrependida de ter aceitado o convite da prima. Aquela discussão não chegaria a lugar nenhum.

- Lavelle, por favor. Eu sei que errei. E estou disposta a passar a vida inteira reparando esse erro, se for necessário!

Lavelle escarneceu.

- Não seja melodramática, Kyoko. Na hora em que realmente precisei de você, você não estava lá. Sabia a verdade o tempo todo, sabia que eu era uma palhaça e permitiu que Saga continuasse esse joguinho! E Kanon ainda tenta justificar seu lado, dizendo que talvez você tenha motivos! E até agora não me deu nenhum!

Kyoko roía as unhas, um hábito que ela nunca teve.

- Lavelle... Eu fui egoísta. Esse é o motivo.

- E me diz isso assim, como se fosse algo casual? Você era minha melhor amiga! – Lavelle agora chorava.

- Lavelle – Kyoko também começou a chorar. As duas se abraçaram.

- Tudo bem – disse Kyoko, secando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. – Se ainda for possível, gostaria que continuássemos melhores amigas. E eu vou compartilhar com você _todos_ os meus segredos. Inclusive o motivo de eu não ter lhe contado.

Lavelle arregalou os olhos lacrimejantes, curiosa.

- Eu não sou uma noiva fiel, Lavelle. Eu já traí Hiro inúmeras vezes. Em ações e inclusive... _Em pensamentos..._ – ela disse, corando.

- O quê? – Lavelle se aproximou de Kyoko, sussurando, ávida para saber mais e ao mesmo tempo chocada.

- Eu amo outro homem. Hiro é... como um irmão para mim. Não consigo mais pensar nele como um namorado há muito tempo. E depois de _conhecê-lo..._

- Conhecer quem? Hiro?

Kyoko respirou fundo.

- Não. _Mu._

Os olhos de Lavelle quase saltaram das órbitas. Ela levou as mãos à boca e soltou um gritinho.

- Eu juro, Kyoko-chan... Jamais esperei por essa...

- E na noite da festa na Fraternidade... Foi a primeira vez em que nos beijamos. E Saga nos viu. Ou pelo menos, disse que viu. Eu fui idiota o suficiente para acreditar. E fiquei com medo da chantagem dele, Lavelle. Ele disse que se eu contasse a você, ele contaria a Hiro sobre Mu e eu. Me perdoe, priminha. Eu deveria ter contado _tudo_ a você. Mas me sinto tão culpada quando vejo a carinha do Hiro...

Lavelle olhava para a prima, fascinada.

- E você ia esconder isso de mim? Eu não devia, mas vou perdoá-la. Só que... De todos os rapazes você tinha de escolher aquele tibetano esquisito? Ele é sério demais. Bem, de qualquer forma, eu também tenho uma confissão a fazer.

- Sério? O que é?

- Eu também já traí Saga. _Em pensamento._

Lavelle deu risadinhas.

- Bem, ninguém é de ferro. Com quem?

- Isso é o mais estranho. Com o irmão gêmeo dele. Se eu pudesse, ficaria com os dois. E para piorar, ontem ele disse que me amava, Kyoko! Senti meu coração acelerar... Fiquei tão aliviada quando vi que não era você o objeto das afeições dele! Podia jurar que havia algo entre vocês dois ali, por isso ainda estou surpresa sobre o Mu.

- Entre mim e o Kanon? Nunca nem me passou pela cabeça. O que você vai fazer, Lavelle?

- Bem, agora que estou sozinha, se o Kanon me quiser... Eu jamais perdoarei Saga, é claro. E você, Kyoko-chan, o que vai fazer? O problema maior aqui é o seu...

Kyoko suspirou e abraçou um Totoro de pelúcia.

- Não sei, realmente, Lavelle... Não vejo ninguém mais além de Mu. É como se outro homem não existisse.

- Kyoko... Você deve conversar com Hiro antes que o magoe irreversivelmente. Seja franca, Kyoko-chan. Hiro é bem grandinho. Ele não é tão frágil assim, vai superar.

Kyoko ponderou. Será que ele iria mesmo?

* * *

- Kanon, se você veio aqui só para isso, está perdendo tempo – disse Shaka, sentado ao lado de Kanon no sofá.

Kanon fora à casa de Shaka para cumprir sua promessa à Victoria. As reuniões costumavam ser na mansão de Mu e a casa de Shaka destoava completamente da do amigo. Era uma casa no estilo oriental, com suas portas de correr e nem havia televisão. Shaka servira curries com chá verde para os dois. E em casa, ele sempre usava seu _dhoti_.

- Você é um cara estranho. Considere o fato de mais nenhuma outra garota se interessar por você, pois intimida a todas. Victoria foi a única com coragem o suficiente para assumir uma posição, mesmo fazendo o que fez. E admita que isso massageou seu ego. Uma mulher que chegou a extremos por você.

- E agora você é porta-voz dela?- disse Shaka, se servindo de mais chá verde.

- A garota não me pediu para falar com você, Shaka, mas eu vejo como ela está sofrendo. Ela está apaixonada, você não tem coração? Sei que o que ela fez não justifica, mas não foi com a intenção de destruí-lo. Victoria não é aquilo que aparenta.

- Então quer que eu fique com ela por pena? Ou se está tão preocupado assim, se se importa tanto, porque não fica com ela você?

Kanon bateu no chão com a palma da mão fazendo um barulho alto que assustou Shaka. Ele parecia estar no limite de sua raiva.

- Isso é simplesmente desprezível, Shaka. Não vou mais insistir. Não posso forçá-lo. Mas se tiver o mínimo de coração, faça algo decente e seja humano. Essa sua atitude esnobe é uma novidade para mim. Bem, eu já vou.

- _Esnobe? Eu? _A garota me rogou uma praga! Que escolha eu tive? Não quero ter nada a ver com ela!

- Bem, você tem que admitir que talvez a tenha forçado a fazer isso por não ser muito... _acessível_, de acordo com as palavras de Mu.

Shaka não reclamou por se ver livre de Kanon durante aquela tarde, mas a conversa que os dois tiveram o fez pensar. Um pouco.

* * *

O dia seguinte na faculdade era promissor a todos. Kanon já tinha seus planos. Falaria com Lavelle antes da aula. E antes de Saga.

_E lá estava ela, no corredor. Perfeito._

- Lavelle, Lavelle! Preciso falar com você.

Ela olhou para ele com tanta raiva que o fez estremecer.

- Não temos mais _nada _a conversar.

Ele riu, entendendo.

- Sou eu, Lavelle. _Kanon. –_ ele disse, tomando a mão da garota.

Ela enrubesceu e falou:

- Kanon! Desculpe, vocês são iguais, é muito difícil não confundi-los.

Ele não considerou o comentário um elogio nem de longe.

- Lavelle, eu e meu irmão somos completamente diferentes e gostaria de uma chance para provar isso a você. Eu não sei se você ouviu, mas eu disse algo na Biblioteca... Foi um acidente, mas ainda assim, eu disse...

- Sim, eu ouvi... – ela disse, sorrindo.

- E eu repetiria se fosse do seu agrado. Mas gostaria de demonstrar de outra forma.

Antes que Lavelle pudesse reagir, Kanon cobrira os lábios dela com os dele. Os dois estavam se beijando em pleno corredor. Mas isso não importava, passavam por eles sem se incomodar. Lavelle não via nada nem ninguém mais, só se concentrou naquele beijo... Toda a suavidade, a delicadeza. Ela sempre quis saber a diferença de um para o outro. O beijo de Saga era mais direto, mais áspero, mas nem por isso menos doce. Até que os dois foram interrompidos bruscamente por alguém que puxou Kanon.

_- Desgraçado!_

E Kanon voou pelo corredor com o soco certeiro que Saga lhe deu na cara.

- _Saga! _– gritou Lavelle, desnorteada.

- O que pensam que estão fazendo? Vou matá-lo, Kanon! Vamos resolver isso lá fora, agora _mesmo!_

Lavelle estava ajudando Kanon a se levantar, ao mesmo tempo em que ele limpava um filete de sangue que escorria de sua boca.

- Eu vou arrebentar você, Saga.

Saga foi na direção de Kanon passando por cima de Lavelle e o levantou pela gola da camisa preta de seda.

- Como _ousa_ tocar na minha garota? Você vai se arrepender!

- Me largue! – Kanon socou Saga que dessa vez foi ao chão.

Juntou gente no corredor. As pessoas estavam em frenesi, loucas por uma briga e não ousavam interromper os irmãos mais populares do colégio lutando pela liderança.

Saga e Kanon se posicionaram. Mas Lavelle se colocou entre os dois.

- Saia da frente, Lavelle! Vou mostrar a esse idiota o que acontece com traidores! – disse Saga.

- O único traidor aqui é você! – falou Lavelle. – Kanon não estava me forçando a nada! Fiz o que fiz por vontade própria e não me arrependo! Saga, já disse que está acabado! Deixe-me em paz. Deixem-me em paz, vocês dois! Preciso de ar, preciso pensar!

E Lavelle saiu correndo. Saga e Kanon pensaram em ir atrás dela, mas resolveram deixá-la em paz por hora. Mal sabiam os gêmeos que eram mais parecidos do que imaginavam e que a pobre garota estava dividida...

* * *

Na hora do almoço, Lavelle não se sentou à mesa com Kyoko e Hiro. Shura e Camus só ficavam por perto quando ela estava junto. Logo, Kyoko e Hiro se encontravam sozinhos.

- Kyoko-chan... Você está tão quieta.

- É. – foi a única resposta ridícula que Kyoko conseguiu articular.

Ela estava perturbada. Kyoko e Hiro moravam na mesma casa e até agora ela não conseguira conversar com ele sobre aquele assunto... Será que agora era a hora? Parece que a oportunidade nunca surgia.

- Kyoko, há algo que a perturba?

Hiro parecia sempre saber.

- Hiro... Essa não é a melhor hora para se conversar sobre isso.

E antes que ela pudesse evitar, já havia dito.

- Então você está com problemas? Eu sabia! Está estranha há semanas! Aliás, desde que chegou aqui. Sabe, Kyoko-chan, eu estive pensando. Que tal se fôssemos para os Estados Unidos?

Kyoko quase engasgou.

- Por que a surpresa? Minha família toda está lá. Você sabe que realmente só estou aqui por sua causa. Não tinha a menor intenção de vir para o Japão. E a época que passamos na Alemanha foi maravilhosa, mas sinto falta de casa. Podíamos nos casar lá. – ele disse, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe apertou a mão.

- E você esteve planejando tudo isso desde quando?

- De fato, desde que cheguei aqui. E confesso que não estou gostando da forma negativa como esse lugar a está afetando. Você anda sonhadora ao extremo e parece preocupada comigo em excesso. E não é bem sem razão, já que não estou conseguindo me adaptar – ele riu.

- Hiro. Há algo que quero lhe contar. – Kyoko falou, agora mais séria que de costume. Hiro sentiu a mudança no ar e pareceu preocupado.

- Kyoko, teremos tempo o suficiente para conversar muito depois. Você não está comendo.

Mas Kyoko já não sentia mais fome.

- Hiro, escute... Eu amo você e não quero magoá-lo... Mas...

_- Então não magoe._ – disse Hiro, numa voz um pouco ressentida.

E com isso, os dois encerraram a conversa.

* * *

Victoria andava com a bandeja de comida pensando onde iria se sentar. Talvez com Shura e Camus. Ela gostava deles o suficiente para isso. Mas não pôde deixar de notar que _o indiano_ não estava sentado junto com seus amigos... Onde estariam Saga, Kanon e Shaka, principalmente?

Bem, não tinha importância. Ela estava se dirigindo à mesa de Camus quando alguém lhe cutucou de e ela se voltou.

- Bom dia. Quer se sentar com a gente?

Victoria quase derrubou a bandeja. Seu coração pulsava em seus ouvidos. Sentiu-se uma idiota por suas mãos começarem a tremer tanto e ela mal conseguir disfarçar.

- Shaka! – ela disse, surpresa, olhos arregalados. Mas logo se recompôs o melhor que pôde. – Bem, não faria diferença. Se você faz questão...

Suas mãos estavam úmidas e ela se sentia idiota a cada resposta errada que dava.

Ele riu.

- Ótimo. Vamos, então. – ele disse, pegando a bandeja dela como um cavalheiro, antes que ela a derrubasse.

- Sinceramente, Shaka, não estou entendendo. O que está querendo? – ela perguntou, francamente surpresa e desconfiada.

- Victoria, tivemos um começo ruim, mas isso não significa que não possa se sentar conosco. Por sua causa meu casaco favorito está queimado, mas nenhuma outra garota foi tão longe por mim. Honestamente, me sinto lisonjeado.

- Isso é humilhante.

- Você ainda pode dar meia volta e ir se sentar com o pessoal da _Omega Chi_.

Agora que ela estava com Shaka de alguma forma, não perderia isso por nada nesse mundo.

- Agora já estou tão perto... Tarde demais para mudar de ideia.

Os dois sorriram e foram silenciosos em direção à mesa, olhando para as caras surpresas de Mu, Miro e Aioria.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Último capítulo! E muito obrigada a quem leu e deixou reviews :) Dani, fico tão feliz que esteja gostando da fic a ponto de estar até sonhando com ela! Me sinto honrada, de verdade. Vamos ver como tudo se conclui ;) **

**Notas: sei que todos deveriam estar morando no Japão, ou melhor, eles _moram_ no Japão. E o sistema de Universidade deles não é como eu retratei aqui. Sei que ficou mais como as Universidades americanas que se veem em filmes. Mas essas distorções se adequaram ao meu propósito. E no Japão ninguém se beija na frente de ninguém, eles são extremamente recatados. Mas isso é ficção e é o Japão do meu mundo, digamos. Eu quis criar um lugar onde tudo fosse o mais colorido possível. Não existe uma palavra em português para "Sorority", então eu traduzi como "Irmandade", para diferenciar de "Fraternity", que é só para os homens.****

* * *

**

Capítulo 10

Kyoko não iria para a faculdade hoje. Não estava com cabeça para raciocinar. E mais do que nunca, só pensava _nele._

Há quanto tempo não se viam... E ela sabia que Mu estava esperando por uma decisão. E se ela nunca mais aparecesse na frente dele a decisão estaria tomada. Mas conseguiria ela viver assim? Kyoko tocou o cristal do seu anel de noivado e suspirou. Ela retirou a a corrente e olhou para ele. Como era bonito, parecia uma flor, refletindo e refratando as cores do arco-íris. Hiro realmente havia se superado.

Ela teve vontade de atirar o anel longe. Mas se conteve e colocou a corrente de volta no pescoço. Nesse momento, Hiro entrou. Para seu desânimo, ele estava segurando uma caneca de algum líquido fumegante, que Kyoko sabia ser para ela.

- Kyoko-chan, por que ainda está de pijama? Vamos nos atrasar. – ele disse, entregando a ela a caneca.

- Hiro, como você me mima...

Ele deu um beijo em sua testa.

- Não está se sentindo bem? Podemos ficar hoje se preferir.

- Hiro, não há motivo nenhum para você não ir.

- Não vou deixá-la sozinha. – ele disse, sentando-se na cama a seu lado.

Ela queria ficar sozinha. Mas resolveu não discutir.

- Kyoko, você está infeliz. Fale comigo. Desculpe-me pela maneira como me comportei no almoço ontem. Eu não sei, estou com medo... medo de perder você. Senti que a cada palavra que dizia, você ficava mais longe...

- Hiro... – Kyoko segurou a mão do garoto – Você _nunca _irá me perder. Eu o amo e nada poderá mudar esse fato. Só não sei se o amo da forma que você precisa e merece.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Kyoko?

Agora era o momento.

- Hiro... Você é uma pessoa especial para mim. É meu melhor amigo. Sempre que eu precisei, nos piores momentos, você esteve ao meu lado. Lembra quando aquelas crianças malvadas na escola me maltratavam e você, o mais influente do grupo, foi o único que tomou meu partido? Eu tinha um cabelo horrível e os dentes separados. – riu Kyoko. – E desde então, nunca mais saímos de perto um do outro. E você perdeu seus amigos por minha causa. Eu era tão sozinha... Você era meu único conforto.

- Eu me lembro. Aqueles garotos não eram meus amigos. Quando vi o que eles fizeram com você, considerei-os patéticos e não me arrependo de ter parado de andar com eles. No fim, o grupo não resistiu sem mim. Mas a minha memória mais importante é a daquele dia... Em que você estava me dando lanche na boca, lembra... Eu prometi que me casaria com você naquele momento.

- Hiro – os olhos de Kyoko estavam marejados – Me perdoe. Me perdoe pelo que eu vou dizer agora. E por como eu vou fazer você se sentir.

Ele se preparou para o impacto.

- Hiro, as coisas mudaram desde então. Há muito tempo eu não consigo vê-lo como mais que um irmão. Não posso mais enganá-lo, eu o amo demais para isso. Hiro... Estou apaixonada por outra pessoa.

E assim que as palavras saíram, Kyoko sentiu que estava tudo acabado. E Hiro soube que, enfim, não morreria.

- Então há mesmo alguém... – ele disse, com a voz mais calma com que conseguiu articular as palavras. – Eu imaginei. Você tem estado distante. Eu não sou estúpido, Kyoko. E isso a está fazendo sofrer, não é?

- Sim, Hiro. Estou sofrendo porque não quero fazê-lo sofrer. – ela disse, sem conseguir segurar as lágrimas.

Mas ele seria forte.

- Kyoko-chan - ele disse, colocando uma mão em cada ombro da garota – Eu não sou tão frágil. E jamais me perdoaria por dar a você uma vida infeliz. Minha única pergunta é, você tem certeza?

- Tenho. É algo que se sente. E eu sei que eu não sou a garota certa para você, Hiro. Um dia você também vai conhecer alguém, e vai sentir.

Ele apenas sorriu.

- Cada um sabe de si. Mas se é assim que se sente, não fique preso a mim, Kyoko-chan. Já me decidi, vou continuar seguindo minha vida. Vou voltar para casa.

- Hiro...- ela o abraçou. Hiro quase perdeu o controle de suas emoções por um segundo, mas continuou inabalável.

Kyoko se afastou dele e retirou o colar. Estava devolvendo o anel de noivado. Hiro finalmente soube como O Fantasma da Ópera se sentiu.

- Não, fique... – ele disse, segurando a mão da garota que continha o anel. – É um presente meu, para que você nunca se esqueça do meu amor.

- Você não precisa ir embora...

Mas ambos sabiam que ele precisava sim.

Ele deu em Kyoko mais um beijo, dessa vez nos lábios, e disse:

- Kyoko-chan, agora que já está tudo resolvido, por que não vai para a aula? Gostaria de ficar sozinho, arrumar minhas coisas e pensar. E desça para tomar o café da manhã.

Ela se levantou da cama para começar a se arrumar.

Hiro se despediu de Kyoko, sabendo que esta seria a última vez que a veria. Assim que ela saiu, ele desabou, chorando copiosamente e indo fazer as malas.

* * *

Hoje teria aula de Literatura. E Kyoko jamais se importara tão pouco com Nathaniel Hawthorne na vida.

Mu estava sentado ao lado de Shaka, como sempre. E mesmo que fosse perto de Shaka, ainda havia uma cadeira vazia. Tentando não correr, Kyoko foi até ela. E se sentou.

Ao sentir aquele cheiro de baunilha Mu pensou estar imaginando coisas. Mas viu aqueles cabelos vermelhos como fogo que tanto o encantavam... Não era impressão, ela estava ali.

Kyoko olhava para Mu, parecendo desesperada para falar algo. Queira pedir a Shaka que trocasse de lugar com ela. Mas a aula começou e o professor apagou as luzes e ligou o retroprojetor.

Mu não estava prestando atenção em nada do que o professor estava falando. Até que Shaka o cutucou, tirando-o de seus devaneios e entregou-lhe um bilhete.

Era um papel rosa de caderno dobrado, cheio de florezinhas e corações. O bilhete não era de Shaka. Mu o abriu, com o coração quase saltando para fora do peito.

_Eu amo você._

Ele olhou para Shaka, que fingia estar prestando atenção na aula e então olhou para Kyoko. Seus olhos verdes pareciam desesperados para dizer mais. Pedindo licença para passar, Mu se levantou e saiu da sala. Kyoko, alguns segundos depois, foi logo atrás.

Shaka estava morrendo de curiosidade, mas não se moveu.

Kyoko abriu a porta como se fosse arrancá-la das dobradiças. Mu estava lá fora. Para evitar chamar mais atenção, ela fechou a porta com discrição. Não disse uma palavra quando se aproximou dele. Agarrou-o com uma fúria que o surpreendeu e o beijou.

Os dois mal conseguiam respirar, tão ávidos eram os beijos. Quanto tempo tiveram de suportar separados! Ele não estava entendendo, mas não queria saber de explicações. Só a apertava contra si como se ela fosse sumir de novo.

- Mu, o Hiro já sabe. Já sabe de tudo. – ela disse, recuperando o fôlego. – Não consigo mais ficar longe de você.

- Kyoko... – ele a abraçou mais forte. Não conseguia dizer nada que fizesse sentido. Mas estava tão feliz.

* * *

Saga e Kanon tinham de admitir. Estavam ao mesmo tempo surpresos e extáticos por estarem no quarto de Lavelle. Como era arrumadinho, com todas aquelas prateleiras cheias de bibelôs e aquela cama enorme. Era diferente do padrão dos quartos da _Zeta Capa Pi_.

Ela parecia bem à vontade quando se sentou na beirada da cama vestida com aquele moletom rosa de veludo ostentando a letra grega símbolo de sua Irmandade. Então, começou a falar.

- O motivo de eu tê-los chamado aqui após a aula com certeza os surpreenderá. Mas parece que não há mais como negar. Saga, Kanon... Eu estive bem confusa durante esse tempo todo com relação ao que sinto por vocês dois. Mas para mim, vocês são um só. Não consigo separá-los. _Sei_ que são diferentes. Mas o que sinto pelos dois... é igual. Não posso mais mentir para mim mesma. Saga, o que você fez me magoou demais e ficar sem você me machuca muito. Kanon, quando confessou seus sentimentos, percebi que também sentia o mesmo... Então... O fato é que, não quero ter de escolher entre um dos dois. _Não posso._ Vou ser direta. Ou fico com os dois, ou fico sozinha.

Nada, _nada_ nesse mundo poderia tê-los preparado para o discurso de Lavelle. Eles estavam esperando ser dispensados em detrimento do outro e agora pensavam que até teriam preferido isso. Olhavam para Lavelle, a _pura e doce_ Lavelle, embasbacados. Não encontravam palavras para responder.

- Você perdeu o juízo. – Saga conseguiu articular. – E eu não divido mulheres. Muito menos com _ele. _– Saga acenou com a cabeça na direção do irmão.

- Isso é absurdo, Lavelle! Essa é a única vez em que concordo com Saga. Não acredito que esteja propondo algo assim. Além do mais, o que está pedindo é imoral em qualquer religião! Não sou realmente nenhum exemplo de vida, mas tenho meus limites.

Lavelle parecia preparada para esses argumentos e sequer pestanejou.

- Kanon, não seja tão moralista. Você sabe que no Oriente Médio, um homem pode ter até quatro esposas se tratá-las com igualdade.

- Mas não estamos no Oriente Médio e estamos falando de homens! E _como_ você nos "trataria com igualdade"? Que palhaçada, não acredito que estejamos sequer conversando sobre isso!

- O que quer dizer com essa afirmação, Saga? Não seja machista! E eu já disse que amo os dois na mesma intensidade, não faria distinções. Mas tenho uma exigência a fazer.

Saga estava indignado e Kanon parecia até estar se divertindo com aquela situação.

-E você ainda tem uma exigência? É claro, por que não? O que mais você poderia pedir? Não acredito que esteja se levando a sério, Lavelle. – disse Saga.

- Saga, deixe-a falar, por favor. Uma vez na vida não imponha suas opiniões como se fosse a pessoa mais importante no recinto.

Lavelle pareceu satisfeita. Saga, ainda mais perplexo com a atitude de Kanon.

- O que eu gostaria de pedir, acima de tudo, é que vocês dois se tornem amigos. Vocês são irmãos, e gêmeos! Não há laço mais forte que esse! Eu sempre quis ter uma irmã, mesmo com todas as vantagens em ser filha única. Saga, Kanon... Mesmo se vocês decidirem não aceitar minha proposta, parem com essa briga eterna. Não há porquê. Eu só quero ver vocês felizes. Saga, é muito difícil ler você, mas posso ver como Kanon sofre com a maneira como o trata. Reconsidere... E não façam isso por mim, sim por vocês. No futuro, vocês podem precisar um do outro, se é que já não precisam.

Saga olhou para Kanon e viu que este estava chorando. Ele era menos emotivo que o irmão, mas também sentiu-se emocionado. Não sabia, achava que esse tempo todo só havia ódio entre eles. E agora não precisava mais ser assim. Segurou a mão do irmão e a pressionou gentilmente.

- Perdão, Kanon, eu não queria fazê-lo sofrer.

- Perdoe-me também, Saga...

Lavelle não ousou interromper o momento dos dois. Foi Saga quem falou primeiro, ainda segurando a mão do irmão e perguntando-lhe diretamente:

- E o que faremos quanto à outra situação?

- Bem... Saga, eu amo a Lavelle, de verdade. Amo muito. Não vou conseguir mais viver sem ela.

- É, eu também a amo. E já a magoei, acho que devo a ela. Mas não quero tomar nenhuma decisão baseada na culpa. Lavelle – ele a olhou nos olhos – Você seria capaz de manter sua promessa? Tem certeza de que ama os dois da mesma forma? Estou indo contra todas as minhas crenças e princípios, mas faria qualquer loucura antes de perdê-la.

- Deem-me uma chance para provar.

- Lavelle, há algo em que você não pensou – ponderou Kanon. – Vai tornar isso público? Seria um escândalo e acabaria com a sua reputação. E com a nossa, claro. Não vou pregar e ser hipócrita, para membros de uma Fraternidade e ainda mais líderes, reputação é tudo.

Lavelle passava o dedo indicador pelo lábio inferior, considerando.

- Sim, Kanon, eu pensei. Infelizmente, não poderemos deixar isso vir à tona. Por mais que eu ame vocês, também sou uma pessoa influente. Mas se acabar mal, no sentido de manchar minha reputação, estou disposta a abandonar a Irmandade por vocês. Não farei nada que fique no nosso caminho. A minha prioridade agora é essa.

Saga suspirou.

- Eu _sei_ que vou me arrepender por isso.

Lavelle olhava para os gêmeos com um sorriso safado. Sentada na beira da cama, estendeu a mão para os dois e disse:

- Chegamos a um acordo, então. Agora é minha hora de provar a vocês que tudo o que eu disse é verdade.

* * *

Deitado no colo de Victoria sob as cerejeiras, Shaka experimentava um misto de prazer e confusão. Não sabia se gostava dela ou não. Mas tinha de admitir que era _muito_ confortável. Bem, por que não, afinal? O que tinha a perder?

Ela estava sempre cheirando a flores, e dessa vez era jasmim (não que ele soubesse identificar o aroma). Esses seus olores corporais sempre o deixavam entorpecido. E agora ele aprendera a gostar dessas sensações que ela lhe causava.

Como o toque de suas mãos em seu rosto era macio, gentil. Ele não podia evitar fechar os olhos.

O sol brilhou forte em seu rosto. Ela fez sombra com a mão como se quisesse protegê-lo. Shaka sorriu, agradecido.

Victoria nunca podia resistir àqueles sorrisos fortuitos... Ela abaixou a cabeça e o beijou nos lábios. Ele retribuiu, sempre lisonjeado com tamanha devoção.

Mas ele realmente não sabia que ela era sua escrava, corpo e alma.

* * *

O avião sacudia muito. Hiro teve sorte por achar um voo para a Califórnia sem antes ter feito uma reserva. Ele não parava de pensar em Kyoko. Mas agora eles seguiriam caminhos diferentes.

Ele sabia que jamais haveria outra. Estava preparado para viver sozinho, apenas com a lembrança dela o assombrando. Aquelas sardas, aqueles cabelos ruivos... Hiro suspirava, sabendo que nunca mais sentiria a textura de seda deles novamente. E antes que pudesse perceber, estava chorando novamente.

_- Senhor... O senhor está bem?_

A garota no assento ao lado de Hiro parecia mesmo preocupada. Olhava para ele com olhos azuis cheios de maquiagem. E era bonita, muito bonita.

- Não... – ele respondeu. – Mas vou ficar. Não se preocupe.

Até que ele percebeu que estavam conversando em inglês. Isso fez com que ele se sentisse um pouco melhor.

- Quer que eu chame a aeromoça? Posso fazer algo pelo senhor?

Como a vida era engraçada. Mal ele havia sido deixado pela sua mulher, aparecia outra. E ela parecia muito interessada. Deve ter percebido que ele era estrangeiro. Ela mesma parecia americana...

- Não, eu só preciso descansar.

E com isso, ele encerrou a conversa e se virou, colocando um travesseiro sob a cabeça. Jamais haveria outra. Ninguém mais interessava.

* * *

Mu estava com os amigos em casa, mas dessa vez, o grupo incluía Kyoko, que se sentia deslocada em meio a tantos homens. Estavam todos sentados em cadeiras de plástico em volta da piscina, tomando cervejas, margueritas e _Bloody Mary_.

- É, Mu, sempre soube que isso aconteceria no final. – disse Miro. – Eu via a forma como vocês dois se olhavam. Mas não acredito que até você tenha arrumado uma namorada antes de mim.

- Que vergonha, Miro. – disse Aioria. – Até o Kiki já tem namorada.

- Sim, e está na casa dela agora mesmo. - disse Mu.

- Isso podem rir. Mas você também não tem, Aioria. Só vive de "rolo".

- Já é alguma coisa. – ele disse, tomando um gole de sua cerveja. - E vocês, Kanon e Saga? Estão muito quietos, não pensem que não percebemos. E no final, quem ficou com a garota?

- Aioria! Não seja inconveniente! – disse Mu.

- Não se preocupe, Mu. – disse Kanon, sorrindo para si mesmo. – Eu e Saga não vamos mais brigar por nada que não seja sério o suficiente.

Miro e Aioria quase se engasgaram com suas bebidas. Miro sentiu muita dor, pois como sempre, seu _Bloody Mary_ estava salgado demais.

- Que história é essa? Vocês dois agora são amigos? Finalmente? – perguntou Aioria, sem esconder a felicidade que esse fato lhe causava. Por causa dessa antiga inimizade, Saga e Kanon brigavam a qualquer hora e em qualquer lugar, causando perturbações inclusive no grupo. Isso fazia com que eles destoassem e atrapalhassem a harmonia.

- Bem, estamos levando, fazendo tudo o que é possível – disse Saga, animado com a felicidade do amigo. – Vimos que você tem razão, Aioria. Aliás, vocês todos têm. Não está certo irmãos se odiarem assim. Se Kanon me aceita como sou, estou disposto a aceitá-lo também.

- Sim, claro que sim, e já até falamos sobre isso. – disse Kanon.

- Que lindo. – Miro disse, tomando um gole de seu _drink_ salgado e cheio de limão. É, dessa vez ele havia se superado. Estava ruim mesmo.

- Vamos brindar a isso! – disse Aioria, levantando a garrafa de cerveja.

- Espere, o infeliz do Shaka ainda não chegou, esqueceu? – disse Miro. – E afinal, o que ele está fazendo? Mu, você sabe? Ele sumiu durante a tarde inteira depois das aulas.

- Não, eu não sei... – disse Mu, parecendo preocupado. – Mas desconfio. É aquela mulher de novo. Ela deve ter feito algo contra o Shaka. Não sei o que fazer para livrá-lo dela.

E assim que ele terminou a frase, o interfone tocou.

- Olha só, deve ser ele – disse Miro. – Vai lá atender, Aioria.

- O quê? Vá você!

- Não briguem, eu vou – disse Mu rindo e já se levantando.

- Nem pensar – falou Kanon, também se levantando. – Eu vou. Você está com sua namorada e ela não parece querer soltar sua mão.

Kyoko corou ao perceber que ainda segurava a mão de Mu, mesmo após ele ter se levantado. Mu sorriu para ela e voltou a se sentar.

Em alguns segundos, Kanon reapareceu com Shaka.

- Shaka! Onde esteve a tarde toda? Não atendeu celular, sumiu na faculdade! Ficamos tão preocupados! – disse Miro.

Shaka sorriu e se sentou ao lado de Kanon.

- Olá a todos vocês, oi Kyoko – ele acenou na direção dela, que respondeu, animada. – Desculpem. Eu estava... estava com a Victoria.

- O QUÊ? – dessa vez Mu se levantou bruscamente, assustando a todos, inclusive a Kyoko.

- Pessoal, eu posso explicar...

- Explicar o quê, Shaka? – Mu vociferava, indignado. Eles nunca o viram assim. – Não me diga que vamos ter de queimar outro casaco? O que ela fez dessa vez? Shaka, essa mulher é perigosa, ela não presta! Lembra do que aconteceu da última vez?

- Mu – Shaka manteve a calma, como sempre – Sente-se. Por favor, deixe-me explicar.

Mu se sentou, contrafeito. Todos lá eram da mesma opinião, e Shaka sabia disso. Talvez Kanon o apoiasse. Ele foi interceder por Victoria. Mas até ele parecia um pouco preocupado...

- Eu sei que Victoria fez coisas erradas. E eu admito que ela ainda me surpreende. Mas Victoria, no fundo, é uma garota comum. Ela não é má. Se fosse, eu poderia sentir isso. Ela me ama. Conversamos hoje. Ela esclareceu tudo. Tenho certeza de que ela jamais se exporia assim para alguém. O que posso fazer? Sinto-me responsável, até mesmo pelo que aconteceu comigo. Resolvi dar uma chance a ela e a mim mesmo.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Dessa vez Victoria podia até não ter usado bruxaria, mas Shaka parecia outra pessoa. Seus amigos nunca pensaram que fossem ouvi-lo falar com tanto ardor sobre um assunto que há cinco minutos atrás não lhe despertava o menor interesse.

- Nossa, Shaka... – Miro foi o primeiro a dizer – Bem, que noite! Saga e Kanon amigos e Mu e você com namoradas! Ninguém tem mais nada realmente escandaloso para dividir? Estou achando tudo isso muito divertido.

Saga e Kanon não ousaram se entreolhar e muito menos encarar nenhum dos amigos. Ficaram olhando para os sapatos. Felizmente, ninguém percebeu que havia algo estranho com os dois. Mas Miro não parou por aí. Parecia realmente haver mais vodka que o necessário em seu _Bloody Mary_.

- E vocês dois, Saga e Kanon, não responderam à pergunta que não quer calar. Então no fim, nenhum dos dois vai ficar com a garota?

- Bem, parece que não, não é? – disse Kyoko e Miro a achou muito intrometida. – Agora eles provavelmente vão se concentrar no relacionamento entre eles. Uma garota só iria atrapalhar. Não é, Kanon, Saga?

- Sim, sim, claro... – respondeu Saga, aliviado com a intervenção de Kyoko.

- Com certeza... – disse Kanon, só querendo que aquele assunto se encerrasse logo.

- E eu estou ficando com fome... – disse Kyoko. – Não podemos cortar o bolo que eu fiz?

- Eu apóio totalmente essa ideia. – disse Aioria, já indo até a cozinha pegar o bolo.

- Isso, isso mesmo! – Miro dizia, animado em excesso. – Bolo!

- Miro, acho melhor me dar isso, já é seu terceiro _drink_.. – disse Saga, tirando o copo da mão do amigo.

Enquanto os cinco se dirigiam à cozinha onde Aioria já estava cortando o bolo, os olhares de Saga e Kyoko se cruzaram. Ela deu um sorriso de cumplicidade e piscou um olho, agitando o dedo indicador. Saga prendeu a respiração. _Lavelle, sua linguaruda... _

Ele riu e entrou na cozinha com os amigos. Estava curioso para saber de que sabor era o bolo.


End file.
